


Pizza Sauce

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal, Bitch!Stiles, Bottom!Stiles, Collars, Complete, Cum control, Dom!Derek, Dom!Peter, Dom!Scott, Dom!Talia, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Fucked, Finished, Fucking Machine, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mates, Money Shot, Multi, Muscle Worship, Oral, Other, Pack Bitch, Public Sex, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Cult, Sex Party, Sex Toys, Slave Trafficking, Sub!Chris, Sub!Corey, Tails, Threesome, Top!Derek, Voyeurism, dom!Noah, dom!parrish, double penitration, group play, hung!derek, ruined orgasm, sex slaves, slut!stiles, sub!Isaac, sub!Matt, sub!Rafael, sub!Stiles, sub!Theo, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Unaware of the supernatural, the paranormal, or anything but the mundane world, Stiles Stilinski got a job at a local pizza parlor.  He thought he was lucky for getting the delivery job, but his latest run has him facing something far worse than he could ever imagine, a world of not only werewolves and creatures that defy imagination, but also slavery and sexual perversions that blind and dazzle the senses.





	Pizza Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Commissioner #4

Stiles couldn’t believe his luck.  Three months into working at Vespucci’s the guy who did their regular deliveries up and quit on them.  No note, no forwarding info.  Just up and quit.  They did eventually get a letter telling them to keep his final check, but the owners said that wasn’t all that unusual and were happy not to have to shell out the extra money.  Sure it seemed sketchy, but one did not find oneself working the late shift at a pizza parlor in this part of town if one had a lot of options.  And Stiles knew that while he was bright enough, right now with his bills and his rent at his apartment he simply did not have the funds or the time available to be choosy with where he worked.  Besides, old man Vespucci treated him nice enough.  He just was _not_ remotely suited to be working anywhere near the food, the ovens, or anything that required him not to make a mess.   
  
Which is why he’d ended up on the register in the first place.  Which wasn’t all together bad, it just… it had its own unique draw backs, namely having to deal with people who weren’t all together sure what they wanted.  Half the job consisted of watching people stare up at the billboard with what they offered up behind Stiles’ head as he sat there being quiet and letting them choose.  Often taking twenty or thirty minutes per person this way.  The phone orders were better.  They knew what they wanted or at least could guess relatively quickly and it was rare for him to spend more than five minutes talking to anyone on the phone.  Which was a welcome respite from all the stress of standing around and waiting all night.  Stiles did not wait well.   
  
At all, like ever.  It was like a dagger in his soul every time he had to stand there and wait.  He’d even started to time them.  But that was behind him.  Blissfully gone and beyond his new job of getting to drive the orders out to people.  Which thankfully had paid for a lot of upgrades to keep old Roscoe running.  Not exactly brand new parts mind, mostly new to Stiles and Roscoe.  And as a result old Roscoe was mostly keeping up with a car half the age that it really was, which wasn’t always 100% but at least worked enough to get the pizza there on time.   
  
Stiles had been on deliveries for the better part of two months and was loving every minute of it when he got a worried look from old Vespucci.   
  
“What’s up?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I have a delivery…”   
  
“Okay, where to?”   
  
“That’s the thing…” The balding plump man had never seemed to be the slightest bit flappable when it came to anything that had happened since Stiles started here.  But now, now he was sweating and looked positively unnerved.   
  
“Okay you’re starting to worry me.. you don’t owe this person money do you?”   
  
“No… no nothing like that…” He shook his head. “No… I… I think I send someone else…”   
  
“Why?” Stiles blinked.  “Did I screw up or something?”   
  
“No…. I…”   
  
“Who’s the big shot then?  I mean… are you worried I’d screw it up or something?”   
  
“Its…” Stiles noticed how tongue tied the old man seemed to be.   
  
“Hey Stiles, this needs to go to that house out in the middle of the preserve, you know it?”   
  
“You mean the Hale House, sure.” Vespucci’s face fell.  What was that about?  How could going to the Hale House have been this stressful?  Stiles hadn’t ever been.  His dad had ages ago.  Their family held the Beacon Hills Founder’s Day celebrations and the various balls that the town held were always out there.  Everyone in town knew where it was, so why was old Vespucci would act like it was the end of the world if Stiles took a pizza out there.  Stiles frowned harder as he tried to make those thoughts fit together.   
  
“Thanks Jason, I’ll take it with the other orders that are ready to go out.”   
  
“Okay.  Orders up in five.” Jason nodded before going back in the back.   
  
“I’ll get the carriers ready.” Stiles went and started setting the carriers up for Jason to load the pizza boxes into as their carrier.   
  
“Stiles… let someone else take the Hale order.”   
  
“So it was _that_ one that you didn’t want me going to.” Stiles chuckled, having already soused that one out all on his own.  “Care to share why?” Stiles looked back at him.   
  
“Its… not talked about.” Vespucci swallowed.   
  
“Not talked about…?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Is not… polite.”   
  
“Polite?” Stiles frowned.  What could he possibly mean…   
  
“Order’s up.” Jason handed him the five carriers each with their own pizza in them.   
  
“Okay, thanks Jason.” Stiles collected them.  “We’ll have to talk about this when I get back.”   
  
“I… I give you raise not to go.” Stiles paused.   
  
“I…” Stiles wasn’t sure what to do.  On the one hand he could use the raise, but on the other… he really wanted to know what was going on now.  “I need to get these pizzas there.  I’m sorry.” Stiles walked out quickly, closing the door behind him and watched the mute form of his boss slump as if he’d just sent Stiles to his death.  Surely they couldn’t be that bad of clients to deliver to, could they?  No matter, five, six minutes tops and he’d be out of there.  No muss no fuss, and everything would be squared away just fine.  He really didn’t see what all the trouble was.  And when he got back, surely Vespucci would tell him what all the drama had been about.   
  
He got out to his car and started it up.  It was a little cold tonight and there was a hint in the air like it might rain.  Stiles was glad he’d left the top up on old Roscoe just in case.  Making sure each pizza was sitting comfortably without putting too much weight on each other, Stiles sat down and tuned his radio into the local station.  Normally he’d have it on one with better music but he wanted to keep a head of this storm.  He had a couple pizzas to get out that were close to Vespucci’s and it wouldn’t take long for them to get where they were going.   
  
First stop was a supreme for a single mom on a budget.  She rotated when she ordered from them so that her kids got variety.  Stiles could appreciate that.  His dad had had take out menus from every place in town growing up, right up till the point Stiles knew the menus and numbers by heart.  And was known well enough at all the places that all he’d have to do is say it was him and he wanted the usual.  And he could tell he was a welcome face with their pizza.  Waving at the kids, he went back to the car and checked the order list.  He still had time to do one more before he hit the Hale house and then the others would get hit on the way back in to pick up the next round.   
  
His second delivery of the nigh took him over to Eichen House wasn’t one of his favorite places to deliver to.  The guard was a dick.  He could tell.  And mostly ordered pizza on the nights that no one else was there just so he could make the patents smell it and know they couldn’t have any.  It was a dick move all around and Stiles hated it, but money was money and this guy tipped horribly, but at least he got paid for delivering here regardless.  True to form the guard took the pizza, tossed a couple ones at him and shut the door in his face.  Dick.  Grade A asshole dick.  Stiles started debating the lack of really good asshole dick combos when it came to a curse word for guys.  Sure he had his new favorite to throw around but no one had quite made him mad enough to call them a cock juggling thunder cunt.  And he was starting to think they never would.   
  
Sighing to himself he let it go, as best he could.   
  
“Looks like you’re up fella.” Stiles moved the Hale order to the front seat with him.  “Triple meat on a meat lovers…. Someone has issues.” Stiles shook his head as he went about navigating the dark and stormy streets of Beacon Hills till he got to the road leading to the preserve.  The Hales had the proverbial house on the hill and a forest around it too.  There were all sorts of legends and stories about the Hales.  One said they liked to run naked through the woods, another said they took unsuspecting towns folk out into the woods to hunt them.  Stiles favorite had been that the male heir was a depraved sex maniac.  Something about the idea of someone being from such a buttoned down conservative family with liberal view points on things being into the kinkiest shit you could imagine turned Stiles on.  Probably more than he could admit to anyone, except his best friend, in lurid details, often, on the phone, sometimes while he was masturbating.  Stiles smiled.  He really needed to learn to not do that so often.   
  
Impulse control was not his strong suit.   
  
But then again he’d done far worse and been forgiven.  You don’t jerk off at your best friend’s birthday party, accidently trip in the hallway, fall and cum all over his birthday cake and stay friends if you’re not close.  Though the look on Scott’s dad’s face when he’d fallen into the room, jeans and boxers at his knees cock in hand, cumming all over that cake had been priceless.  Stiles hadn’t liked Scott’s dad for some time, and was glad when the douche bag left their happy little family.  Sure Ms. McCall was a little lonely at times, but she managed pretty well.  And she’d raised Scott pretty good.  In fact his buddy was off at collage right now, which is where Stiles should have been, if it wasn’t for all his medical bills in the last couple years of high school.   
  
You try having a battery of tests because you start having results that look exactly like your mom’s when she started having symptoms of her brain turning on her show up.  See if you don’t have a host of tests run till you get some news, any news.  Fortunately, they’d eventually discovered that the x-ray tech they outsourced the job to had sent back the wrong file, and Stiles was mostly healthy.  And when his dad had went to sue, they’d found out that the hospital outsourced so that they couldn’t be sued over anything that the x-ray tech did or didn’t find.  And the x-ray tech was protected by an iron clad contact with the state.  So Stiles and his dad had been on the hook for all the money it took to discover the screw up.  Of course you don’t screw over the sheriff of a small town and expect to skate by with it.   
  
The x-ray tech seemed to always get the weirdest parking tickets now.  And the hospital was listed as an emergencies only response location now.  It might have been petty.  But deliberately making it to where you can’t be held accountable for screwing up your one job, that was worse.  And everyone involved knew exactly why this situation was what it was.  So Stiles didn’t bother worrying about it.  It just kept his mind busy while he drove the long quiet way out to the Hale house.  A large three story house came into view as he rounded the last turn and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder just how much money these people really had.  There were random lights on here and there up stairs but the main floor seemed to be entirely lit up.  Who keeps most of the lights on in their house?  Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d had more than one light on at home in his apartment.   
  
He pulled up and parked in front of the main door.  Looking at the expansive porch and the detailed columns holding the roof up, he glanced at the ornate glass windows and knocked at the crimson colored door.  He waited a little while and was about to knock again when the door was wrenched open.  Stiles felt his eyes go wide.  The first thing he noticed was the size too small work out sweats, the only article of clothing on the guy who tore open the door.  The way they hugged his curves in all the right places was fantastic, but as his eyes traveled up the naked torso to the face his eyes went wider.  Holy fuck.   
  
Derek Hale.   
  
“Can I help you?” Derek frowned, his handsome face marred by the consumed expression.   
  
“You ordered a pizza?” Stiles held up the pizza and Derek’s eyes went a little wide then.  He took a look at Stiles, his eyes doing so much more than giving him the once over.  The look was almost a tangible thing on his skin and made Stiles blush.  He wasn’t dressed nearly so revealing, but he felt naked before Derek now.  Naked and some how lacking.   
  
Stiles had long ago figured out he wasn’t straight.  But the few guys he had hooked up with had been more or less like him in body type.  Not mountains of muscles with a handsome face to boot.   
  
“What are you… like… 15?” Derek wrinkled his nose.   
  
“Nineteen thank you very much.” Stiles glared.   
  
“Not much better…” Derek grumbled.   
  
“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Stiles wanted to cross his arms but the pizza came first.   
  
“Vespucci shouldn’t have sent you.”   
  
“That’s what he kept saying.” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“He tried to warn you off?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“What’d he say?” Derek suddenly seemed interested.   
  
“He said it wasn’t polite.  I figured he was just talking about the rumors about… you….” Stiles looked up realizing he’d said too much.   
  
“Rumors?” Derek arched a brow.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Which one?”   
  
“Well the one I like I suppose.” Stiles blushed as he shrugged.   
  
“Oh now I’m curious which rumor you like about me.” Derek leaned against the door frame.   
  
“Like I’d tell you.”   
  
“You want paid for that pizza you’ll tell me.”   
  
“I… you… FUCK.” Stiles hung his head.  “Fine.”   
  
“Glad to know you can see sense.”   
  
“Shut up.” Stiles glared.   
  
“Okay.” Derek started to shut the door.  Fuck.   
  
“It’s the one about you being a depraved sex maniac who fucks every piece of ass that walks through this door.” Stiles yelled.   
  
“Oh?” Derek arched a brow.  “You like to think of me as depraved do you?” He crowded into Stiles’ personal space, backing him against one of the pillars.  “What’s your fantasy?  That I order pizza so I can lure hot pizza boys into my house so that I can screw their brains out.  Leaving them empty shells of human beings begging for a taste of my cock again but I’ve had my fun so I’ll never so much as glance at them again?  Was that what you were hoping for?” He leaned in close to Stiles.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles realized too late he was hard, and that that hard on now pressed against Derek’s leg.   
  
“Seems someone likes the idea of being fucked senseless.”   
  
“I… I don’t… I’m not…”   
  
“Not what?  Don’t what?” Derek leaned in close, nibbling on Stiles ear before he whispers.  “Don’t believe every rumor you hear.” He pulled back.   
  
“What?” Stiles looked confused, his eyes lust blown as he tried to find his bearings.   
  
“Don’t believe all the rumors.  I’m not depraved.  At least not by my standards.” Derek shrugged.  “And as for fucking every piece of ass, do give me some credit.  I’m a little more discerning than that.  And the pizza boy fantasy… don’t get me wrong.  You’re hot.  But a bit young for me.”   
  
“Young?  I’M TOO YOUNG!” Stiles dropped the pizza.  “You’re like what… Four years older than me?”   
  
“Oh?” Derek smirked.   
  
“Damn right oh.  And I’ll tell you something else.  If I was a fucking bottom I’d be the best fucking piece of ass you ever tasted.  You’d be singing songs about me and dreaming about getting in my pants.”   
  
“Really now?”   
  
“Yeah.  You’d never be able to touch another guy without thinking about me you…. Hunk you.” Stiles glared, turned and started off the porch.   
  
“Oh pizza boy…”   
  
“WHAT?!” Stiles stomped down and too late realized he’d just stepped on the pizza.  Shit.   
  
“Just going to warn you about that.” Derek smirked.   
  
“Damn it.” Stiles’ shoulders dropped.   
  
“Listen.  I’ll still eat it.  So that’s not a problem.” Derek walked up behind Stiles and lifted up his foot and took the carrying case that’d helped cushion some of the blow.  “It is kind of my fault that it got stepped on.”   
  
“yeah… but I stepped on it.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“True.  But I’ll still eat it.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Sure.  Good pizza is good pizza.  Even if it’s a little smashed.” Derek smiled.   
  
“Thanks.  And here I thought a guy ordering that pizza was compensating for something.” Stile’s slapped a hand over his mouth.   
  
“Come again?” Derek raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I mean… uh…”   
  
“Oh, do go on.” Derek leaned against the door frame again.   
  
“It’s just….”   
  
“Out with it.”   
  
“Well it’s a meat lovers and you ordered triple meat on top of that… which means either you really like the taste of meat in your mouth, or you’re over compensating for a small…” Stiles gestured vaguely to Derek’s crotch.   
  
“A small what?” Derek’s eyes narrowed.   
  
“Well… uh… a small dick.” Stiles winched as Derek sat the pizza down and marched over to him, invading his space again.  “Listen I…” Derek grabbed his wrist and before Stiles could protest any farther thrust it down his sweats and made him cup Derek’s manhood.   
  
“Does that feel small to you?”   
  
“N-no…” Stiles swallowed, his cold fingers on that very warm cock.  “No-not at all.”   
  
“So I’m not over compensating am I?”   
  
“nope.” Stiles’ voice broke.   
  
“Maybe I just like meat.  Be it food or man.” Derek’s cock flexed in Stiles’ hand.  Fuck, was he only now getting hard?  It was already so big before, now it was hardening and feeling so much more.   
  
“I… guess…”   
  
“You guess?  You were so sure before.”   
  
“Listen man… can’t you just pay for the pizza and let me go?”   
  
“Oh now you want me to let you go?  I thought you were the best piece of ass I’d ever have?”   
  
“I… yeah… but….”   
  
“And doesn’t this…” Derek squeezed his hand on Stiles’ own erection.  “Sort of say you’re into being taken.”   
  
“sort of… but I… I have….”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Other orders… I have to fill.”   
  
“Do you get screwed at every delivery?”   
  
“What?  No… I don’t…”   
  
“So wouldn’t you want to stay here and find out if this…” He flexed his cock.  “Fits in here.” His hand snaked around to squeeze Stiles’ ass.  “And just how much of a meat lover I am?” He practically purred along Stiles’ jaw line.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles was so close.   
  
“Right here?” Derek smirked.   
  
“What?” Stiles shook his head, trying to clear it.   
  
“Do you want me to fuck you right here?”   
  
“I… I’ve never… outdoors.” He blushed.   
  
“First time for everything.” Derek grinned.   
  
“But.. the pizza…” Stiles tried in vane to come up with a feeble excuse.   
  
“Oh I’ll be good enough you’ll forget about them.”   
  
“You going to pay for them?” Stiles held out hope, only for it to be dashed as the first crash of lightning and shake of thunder rumbling illuminated Derek’s face in the night.   
  
“Pay?  Who said anything about paying for any of them?”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Oh don’t worry.  I’ll get to that.” Derek smirked and Stiles felt his knees go week.  “But let’s get one thing clear.  You’re here to give me food and take my dick.  I’m here to eat the food, and to give you my dick.  I don’t pay for food or ass.  And when I’m done, you’ll be thankful to have had the ride.”   
  
“I…” Stiles was suddenly silenced by Derek’s mouth on his, his tongue invading Stiles’ mouth violently as he searched it.  Mapping every inch of Stiles’ mouth till he was practically gagging on the other man’s tongue.   
  
“That certainly shut you up.” Derek smirked, moving away slightly, only for Stiles to realize he was clinging to the pillar on the porch, barely standing.  “Let’s get you out of those clothes.” Derek knelt down and undid Stiles’ belt.  Tugging it out and throwing it aside somewhere.  Stiles didn’t care.  His eyes were fixed on Derek and what he was doing.  His jeans were soon undone and dropped to pool around his ankles.  His batman boxers joining them at his feet.  “Better.” Derek grinned, taking a hold of Stiles’ cock and stroking him slowly.  “Someone’s happy to see me.”   
  
“shut up.” Stiles said in a feeble attempt to say something as he was being stripped.   
  
“As you want.” Derek went silent as he unceremoniously yanking Stiles’ jeans and boxers off of his feet with his shoes, tossing all away somewhere before taking Stiles into his mouth and sucking him deep in on one go.  Shit.  He knew how to handle meat, leaving Stiles to wonder just how often this aggressive top found himself sucking off the men he fucked.  Stiles whimpered as he struggled to stay upright as Derek wrapped his lips around the base of Stiles’ dick.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles whimpered as he hung on, Derek pulled back with a filthy pop as he let go of Stiles’ how swinging meat.   
  
“How about a taste of that ass I was promised….” Derek spun Stiles around and pinned him to the pillar with a hand at the small of his back as he began to eat Stiles out.   
  
“SHIT… FUCK… WHA…” Stiles stammered out as his ass was devoured.  Fuck…w hat had he gotten himself into.  He gripped the pillar, already aware that he was slipping, almost sitting on Derek’s face as the pleasure began to radiate outwards from his ass.  He was almost there.  Fuck he’d never cum from just being eaten out before, but damn if Derek didn’t know what to do with his tongue to work Stiles over like a bitch in heat.   
  
“You weren’t wrong.” Derek smirked as he pulled back and smacked Stiles’ ass.   
  
“What the hell?” Stiles panted.   
  
“Oh this isn’t all about your pleasure.” Derek stood up and pulled up as he went with Stiles’ shirt, tugging it up and off of him before throwing it somewhere to Stiles’ left.  Naked save his socks Stiles shivered, but could sense the heat rolling off of Derek so he moved back to snuggle into the warmth.   
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Stiles muttered   
  
“Don’t worry.  You’ll think that a lot… before the night is over.” Derek stood up and put himself against Stiles’ back, his hand going down Stiles’ body till his fingers found Stiles’ opening and began to toy with his hole.   
  
“Lube…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“Right…” Derek nodded, nipping at the back of Stiles’ neck before turning slightly.  “Hey Chris, you might bringing me some lube?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles’ eyes went wide.  A man old enough to be his father walked out, completely naked, his body hairless from the neck down and a just slightly longer than Stiles swinging side to side while extremely hard.  “Your lube, sir.” He went to Derek and offered him a pump lube.   
  
“Thank you Chris.” He pumped some lube into his hand coating his fingers and firmly planting two into Stiles’ slightly loosened ass.   
  
“FUCK!” Stiles panted.   
  
“Will that be all sir?” Chris stood there watching as Derek finger fucked Stiles.   
  
“Dunno… you want him to join?” Derek grinned as he licked Stiles’ neck.  Stiles shivered.   
  
“no….”He blushed.   
  
“Shame.  He’s pretty good.” Derek shrugged, turning back to Chris. “No I think that’ll be it for now.  Go on and return to your duties.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Chris nodded and left.   
  
“You keep your butler naked?” Stiles moaned around the fingers fucking his ass, stretching him, his voice catching as Derek grazed his prostate.   
  
“Who, Chris?  He’s only naked as he’s needed to be.  I was fucking him tonight till you showed up.”   
  
“Y-you fuck him?” Stiles moaned.   
  
“It’s Chris.  Everyone fucks him.” Derek shrugged.  “Maybe if you’re as good as you claim, you can have him before you go.” Stiles was about to make a retort but thick skillful fingers were replaced in second by something a hell of a lot thicker than fingers.   
  
“OH FUCK… S-slo-slow down.” Stiles hissed.   
  
“Why don’t you pick.”   
  
“Pick?” Stiles tried to make sense of what Derek was saying.   
  
“Do you want me to keep doing you against the pillar or are you ready to go farther?” He slammed into Stiles, bottoming out and lifting him two inches up off the ground, holding him in the air on his cock. Fuck, where has this guy been my whole life? Stiles absently thought as he rode Derek’s cock, clinging to the pillar for all he was worth.   
  
“I…” Stiles mumbled, his mind absently remembering that Derek had asked him a question.  He couldn’t seem to bring himself to understand the question.   
  
“Too late.” Derek chuckled before he fucked up into Stiles with a few hard strokes stealing the breath from him before suddenly Stiles was spinning and his back was against the pillar and he was looking at Derek.  His legs up on Derek’s shoulders as Derek’s hands were on his ass working him up and down on his shaft, fucking him against that pillar for all he was worth.   
  
“Shit....” Stiles moaned.   
  
“Gods I love the look on your face.” Derek leaned in and licked Stiles’ lips before delving in and making out with him as he fucked into Stiles.  He devoured his lips and swallowed all the needy little moans that Stiles issued forth that would have been enough to bring lesser men to their knees.  He only parted when it was clear by Stiles’ movements that he needed air.   
  
“FUCK….” Stiles coughed.   
  
“I think we have that covered.” Derek smirked as he worked himself in and out of Stiles and moved away from the pillar, his body supporting Stiles entirely as he worked his hips as he carried Stiles across the porch.   
  
“Ung….” Stiles whimpered, his eyes darting behind him at just how high off the ground he was and his mind absently wondering how much it’d hurt if Derek’s arms gave out and dropped him.  His eyes darted to Derek’s face with worry.   
  
“You… want down?” Derek panted.   
  
“Worried about being dropped….”   
  
“Oh I can hold you all day like this.” He redoubled his efforts and sped up.   
  
“F…fu… oh god…” Stiles whimpered as he clutched to Derek’s neck, his forehead flush against Derek’s.  “Where have you been my whole life….?”   
  
“Right here.  Waiting on my pizza.” Derek chuckled, which translated through all of him that was touching Stiles, making him momentarily panic that Derek would drop him.   
  
“Uh… De-der…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“Okay.” Derek knelt down and before Stiles could think about what was going on he groaned as he was spun on Derek’s dick a second time now facing the porch floor in a doggy style position while Derek fucked in behind him.   
  
Like a dog with a bone… randomly drifted through Stiles’ mind as he struggled to find something to hang on and keep Derek from fucking him off the edge of porch.  There wasn’t a lot of hand holds, clearly who ever built this porch didn’t think about people fucking on it.  Stiles was frantically looking for something to hold onto.  He…   
  
**_CRACK_**   
  
Stiles’ head snapped up and he looked out into the night and realized that flash of lightning and crack of thunder lit the night up making him realize the rain storm had already hit.  And it had hit while he was being fucked against the pillar on the porch like some sort of whore.  Fuck, he’d not even heard the rain or smelled it start.  He’d just let Derek fuck him into oblivion outdoors in front of Derek’s family home.  What was he thinking… what was-   
  
_Thunk_   
  
What the fuck?  Stiles frowned and realized he was being fucked down the stairs.  How the fuck had that happened?  He was heading towards the muddy ground at the bottom of the stairs and he managed to plant his hands on the bottom step and push back.   
  
“FUCK…. YES…” Derek groaned, bottoming out into Stiles’ ass.  “Fuck you’re good.” Derek panted, leaning over Stiles to rub his back as he slammed his hips in a blinding pace fucking Stiles against his own strength to hold himself up.  At this rate he’d be face first in the mud.  A prospect that wasn’t high on his list as he struggled to stay on the steps.   
  
“Derek…”   
  
“You are entirely too coherent for this deep into us fucking.” Derek chuckled, reaching under Stiles to take his dick in his hand.  Oh shit… no, no, no, no… Stiles’ focus was breaking, he couldn’t focus on the pleasure in his cock as Derek stroked his thumb over the swollen tip of Stiles’ manhood and worked it with the pad of his thumb.  His arms were starting to sag and he thought he might have muttered something about not wanting to be face first in the mud.  Which he didn’t think Derek could have heard till he was looking up, blinking away rain as it poured down on him, his back and shoulders were in the mud, but he wasn’t face first in the mud, which made Stiles wonder if Derek heard him.  Or if he’d said it aloud at all.  He was starting to question things when he was drug back, his legs around Derek’s hips and up behind his back as he was pulled back and Derek’s slick cock was suddenly plunging down into his ass.   
  
“Fuck!” Stiles moaned out as Derek began to slam down into him.  Who was this guy… and how the fuck did he still have the strength to keep going?  Stiles was almost ready to shoot his own load and be done for the week from the sheer volume of sex he was getting here.  Holy shit, Derek speed up, squatting down and pounded in and out of Stiles’ with a maddening pace that seemed to be more than anything that Stiles had ever felt in his life.  But as his legs were moved from behind Derek to in front of him, that Stiles frowned.  Why was he moving his legs?   
  
Oh.   
  
Derek bent him almost in half so that Stiles’ cock was pointed at his own face.  That was new.  But why would that… Stiles’ eyes went wide as Derek began to move, turning and stepping around Stiles so that he was still in Stiles to the hilt but now faced away from him and stated squatting harder and faster.  Facing away from Stiles he had a better angle at hitting Stiles’ prostate.  This would be over way too quickly if he kept…wait… Stiles frowned as he felt himself start dribbling precum onto his own chin.  At this angle… Oh holy shit.  Stiles started trying to think of anything but the pressure in his ass and balls that was building as the head of his need to cum coiled tight in his belly.  He realized now that when he came he’d be painting his own face with his own cum.  Stiles was starting to wonder about if he even wanted that when Derek bottomed out hard and Stiles’ cock swelled and began to pump out cum all over his face.  His jaw fell open as he moaned, only to get a mouth full of his own cum.   
  
Fuck.   
  
Oh holy fuck.   
  
Stiles kept cumming for some time, almost the entire time Derek battered his prostate till he pulled part way out, and for a moment Stiles thought for sure that he was going to cum in him, but instead, Derek choose that moment to thrust to the hilt inside him.   
  
“GUNG!” Stiles moaned out as Derek flipped them, suddenly putting Stiles and his cum covered face, face down in the mud while Derek was on his back.  He rode as best as he could in this position but pulled out and decided to go with a more missionary position.  His entire body flush against Stiles’ mud covered back he rutted into Stiles, fucking him into the ground.   
  
**_CRACK_**   
  
The lightning illuminated the night and made it day for the first time that Stiles could focus on and as he looked out at the mud and the rain water, he realized his clothes were soaked and laying in the muddy pools.  Damn it.  He was going to have to get his clothes cleaned or maybe stop by home just to change.  Shit he didn’t need this.  He was already going to be late.   
  
“so good…” Derek kept moaning into Stiles’ ear.   
  
If I’m so good why don’t you just cum already.  Stiles wondered as he tried to half heartedly meet Derek’s thrusts, tiny noises escaping his own mouth unbidden.  But time and the shift in positions, not to mention his own orgasm, were catching up with Stiles.  Slowly he was becoming more of a rag doll to Derek’s aggressive thrusts.  Stiles felt himself cum again, the slick mud the only friction on his battered cock as his prostate was assaulted.  And time seemed to flow strangely because the next thing Stiles was aware of was sitting on Derek’s lap, Derek himself sitting on the stairs to the house.  Derek was slowly bouncing Stiles on his lap, bounce fucking him rapidly and making Stiles cling to him.  Stiles whimpered.   
  
“wh-what’s… that…” He mumbled, feeling something start to swell in his ass before he lost all consciousness.   
  
“Shit.” Derek panicked as he sat there, Stiles asleep on his lap as he came, but as great as the orgasm was, it was the realization that he’d fully knotted Stiles that made him panic.  Derek has never knotted anyone.  Neither of his would be loves of his life, not any of the slaves or help around the house.  And he’d certainly never thought it’d be a random pizza guy sent here with no clue what he’d walked into and now about to learn too much.  “CHRIS!” Derek yelled and Chris walked out to the rain.   
  
“What now?” Chris sighed.   
  
“I knotted…” Derek looked freaked out.   
  
“You what?” Derek’s Uncle Peter walked out with a smirk, his own clothes left somewhere in the house, no doubt where ever he’d been fucking his submissive slave’s ass just now.   
  
“We were having sex… and…”   
  
“Having sex… from the state of the porch and the yard I’d swear you were trying to breed the boy.” Peter leered, kneeling down and parting Stiles’ cheeks to chuckle at the side of his nephew’s knot knocking them together.   
  
“That’s not the point.” Derek growled.   
  
“No… the point is somewhere in his ass I’d assume.” Peter chuckled as he prodded Derek’s knot.  “No two ways about it.  You’re full on knotted.  You’re not coming apart till that goes down and you’re done with your orgasm.”   
  
“I’ve never…before…”   
  
“Not with anyone?” Peter frowned.   
  
“no…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Well I suppose we’ll have to make some calls…” Peter shook his head.  “The boy’s going to have a lot to learn to accept.”   
  
“Learn to accept what…”   
  
“He came here from Vespucci’s.  He knew the risks.”   
  
“He had no idea.” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Wait… Vespucci sent someone who hadn’t been told about…” Peter paused.   
  
“He thought he was here to deliver pizza…”   
  
“Gods.” Peter ran a hand down his face.  “Well you stepped in it now. “   
  
“Peter…”   
  
“You know what this means.  You knotted the boy.  You know what that means.  You clearly showed him more than you meant to.” He looked at the impacts in the ground that the water was already smoothing out.  “You don’t have any more of a choice than he has.  He has to be processed.”   
  
“But what if he doesn’t want…”   
  
“Not my problem.  Not your problem.  That’s his problem.  He choose to deliver pizza to our door, he choose to let you fuck him.  Now you’ve knotted him and his options and his issues are out the window.  Our laws are very strict about this.  And I can’t wait till you have to tell my sister about this.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Oh it’s going to be lovely.” Peter crowed.  “To be a fly on that wall.”   
  
“Go back and see to your submissive.” Derek growled.   
  
“Oh I will.  But I have a feeling even with his problems I’ve got the easier time of it.” Peter chuckled before disappearing back in the house, more jovial than he’d been in years.   
  
“Is he right?” Derek looked at Chris.   
  
“The laws are clear… by coming to this house he put his freedom at risk.  By accepting your fucking of him, he entered into an agreement that is binding.  By knotting him, you entered an agreement even more binding.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“I’ll fetch the supplies and clean the both of you up.  You will have to explain to him what is going on.  You must also call your mother and inform her what has happened.”   
  
“Can’t…”   
  
“You choose him.  You knotted with him.  You must make the call.”   
  
“Damn it.” Derek sighed.  “Okay.  Clean us up.” He sighed heavily and watched as he sat there still pulsing hot jets of cum into Stiles’ wanton hole.  He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this.  He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain any of this.  It was easier when he didn’t knot with the boys from Vespucci’s or the other hunting grounds they had set up all across the state.  Why did this have to happen now?  He wasn’t looking for… _this_ … he was just looking for a new submissive that he could use as an ice breaker at parties.  It’d be so much better if he could have just followed that script.  He knew it so well… this…. this was uncharted waters for him.   
  
When was Chris going to get back here?  And when was this kid going to wake up.  Derek frowned.  He didn’t even know this kid’s name.  Shit.  He’d never known any of their names.  It never mattered.  Not... before… Derek felt his knot swell a little.  Gods he was so screwed.  Fuck.   
  
“Calm down.” Chris came back with a warm wet cloth and a bucket and proceeded to wash the pair of them off.  He went to wash Stiles’ face and Derek growled.  “None of that.” Chris swatted him on the nose.  “Till you can tell me this boy’s first name, and you’ve gone through the full rites with your mother you can just keep your growling to yourself.” He gave Derek a very leveled look and Derek blushed and went silent.  “I thought as much.” Chris sighed.   
  
“How can I knot with someone I don’t even know the name of?”   
  
“My dear sweet boy, sometimes life likes to throw curve balls.  And sometimes we blunder into things blindly.  I’d say I’d hope that this would change your prospective on dealing with the incoming boys but after seeing how your Uncle reacted to his new playmate…” Chris shook his head.   
  
“do you really think that little of me?”   
  
“You fucked someone who had no idea what doing so would do to his life.  A complete innocent to our world.  And now he is stuck to you because of your knot.  What am I supposed to think when to top it off you don’t even know his name.”   
  
“fine.” Derek sounded petulant even to his own ears.   
  
“Don’t take that tone with me.  I’ve helped raise you since you were in high school.  I think I know better than a lot of people what you’re feeling.  But do yourself a favor and try to at least figure out his name when he comes around.” Chris sighed as he finished cleaning up Stiles.   
  
“Okay…”   
  


***

  
  
“Wha?” Stiles blinked as he looked around, realizing he was wrapped in a blanket sitting on Derek’s lap on the porch out of the rain.  Derek was still naked, and still quite happy to be touching so much skin from Stiles.  “oh shit… I … I can’t believe I fell asleep… god…” Stiles got up and blushed when he realized he was still naked.   
  
“Are you okay?” Derek seemed calmer now.   
  
“Yeah…I … I just didn’t expect to pass out from that… that… that was some damn good sex.” Stiles blushed, taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself as he went to hunt for his clothes in the dark, in the mud.   
  
“I put them up here.” He motioned to the soiled clothes on the porch that Stiles had walked right by.   
  
“Damn, sorry thanks for that.” Stiles smiled as he came back up the steps and started getting dressed.  Making a face of displeasure at slipping into very wet boxer briefs.  “One of these days I’ll remember to carry spare clothes in the car…”   
  
“I was wondering…”   
  
“Listen I know you said you wouldn’t pay for the pizza, and… I sort of get that…. But I…”   
  
“Tell Vespucci to put it on my tab.”   
  
“Really?” Stiles perked up.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Thanks.  You have no idea how much that means to me.  I’m already going to have to pay for the ones I missed by …” Stiles blushed as he finished pulling on the last of his clothes and shivering at the cold.   
  
“You should stay…”   
  
“No… really… I … I need to go.” Stiles hurried off of the porch towards his jeep.   
  
“I don’t even know your name…” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“It’s okay, it’s not like this will be happening again.  It was great… but I can’t afford to pay for other people’s pizzas all the time.” Stiles got in the jeep and started it up.   
  
_knock_   
  
Stiles jumped and rolled down his window, a very naked Derek standing in the mud beside the jeep.   
  
“Can I please know your name?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Most people can’t even pronounce it, it’s easier if you just go with what I have everyone call me.”   
  
“Which is?”   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“I hope to see you again… soon… Stiles.” Derek gave him a look he couldn’t understand.   
  
“Yeah…..” Stiles waved him away and drove off shaking his head at how weird that was.   
  
“Uh Derek…” Derek turned to look at one of the deputies that was part of their group.   
  
“Yeah Jordan?”   
  
“You do know who that was… right?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Stiles Stilinski.  As in Sheriff Stilinski’s only son?”   
  
“Shit.” Derek looked out as he watched Stiles drive away.  “This is going to blow up in our faces.”   
  
“I suggest you call Vespucci and then Stilinski.  Or let me…”   
  
“I’ll call him… can you maybe… slow him down getting home?” Derek turned to him.   
  
“Sure.” Jordan smirked.   
  
“I have phone calls to make.”   
  
“And I have clothes to put back on.” Jordan ducked back into the house.  Derek moved over to his pants and pulled out his cell.  He had five missed messages from Vespucci already.  Sighing he hit send and waited.   
  
“Mr. Hale sir…” Vespucci sounded worried.   
  
“Thank you for your delivery.”   
  
“oh… uh… you’re not keeping this one are you?” Vespucci actually sounded hopeful.   
  
“I have no choice in the mater.   
  
“Mr. Hale… he… Stiles he’s…”   
  
“I know who his father is.”   
  
“It’s not that.  That is part of it… But Stiles… he’s not like the other boys.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“Well…”   
  
“Out with it.”   
  
“He has… problems.”   
  
“What sort of problems?” Derek felt his voice growing tight.  He didn’t like where this was going.   
  
“Some financial some medical…”   
  
“Tell me everything.”   
  


***

  
  
Stiles couldn’t believe he was still sopping wet.  Even with the heaters turned on high, and thankfully the pizzas were all still hot in their little heat core transfer pouches.  He quickly sped through to the next address and knocked on the door.   
  
“You know you’re late right?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s on me.  I car trouble, got caught out in the rain, I’m just glad I managed to get here with your hot pizza.  But no charge, it’s entirely my fault and it’s entirely my responsibility to pay for it.” Stiles offered the pizza.   
  
“Well… thanks.” The guy smiled and took the pizza.   
  
“Keep Vespucci’s in mind next time you order, where if it’s not on time it’s free.” Stiles smiled and waved before heading back to his car.  He had to repeat the same thing for the rest of the pizzas as he took them in.  Three pizzas wasn’t going to break him.  He just wouldn’t be able to eat for a couple days this week.  He was making good time till he saw the lights in his mirror that indicated a cop was pulling him over.   
  
Shit.  He was never going to explain this to Vespucci.  Stiles pulled over and parked and got his license and registration out.  He got a tap on his window and he rolled it down.   
  
“Do you have any idea what speed you were going through that last light?” Stiles sighed with relief, at least it was a cop who liked him.   
  
“Hey Jordan, how far over was I?”   
  
“Far enough.” Jordan sighed.   
  
“Crap.  This night just is not getting any better.”   
  
“You do realize I’m going to have to write you up right?”   
  
“Shit.” Stiles sighed.  “Is there anyway we can just let this be a warning?”   
  
“I’m sorry Stiles.  I really do have to write you up.”   
  
“Shit.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Though I might be persuaded to take something in trade.” Jordan smirked.   
  
“What?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Well I have always been kind of curious what you’d look like out of your clothes…”   
  
“I… uh… are you… are you suggesting you let the ticket go if I flash you some skin?”   
  
“I’m thinking a lot of skin, but yeah.”   
  
“H-how much is a lot?”   
  
“All of it.”   
  
“oh.” Stiles blushed, he couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about this.  But his dad had warned him about his speeding and not being able to fix any more tickets for him.  And then there was how much money he was already out for the pizzas, he couldn’t afford a ticket on top of that…  “Okay.” Stiles pulled his wet shirt over his head and hung it on the seat next to him.   
  
“Step out of the car.”  Oh god.  Stiles blushed but opened the car.  Jordan made him face the jeep as he patted him down, paying special attention to his crotch and ass, before reaching around Stiles to undo his jeans.  Once they were undone he yanked them and the wet boxers down in one go.  “Lift.” Stiles lifted his leg and his shoes and pants were taken off one leg at a time till he was standing in the open night with nothing but his socks on, the lights still going on the patrol car.  Thankfully there weren’t that many people around at this hour of the night or in this neighborhood but Stiles still felt a thrill of being naked outdoors.   
  
Twice in one night… this was turning out to be an interesting turn of events.   
  
“Wha-”   
  
“Quiet.” Jordan proceeded to return to patting Stiles down.  Feeling him up as he went and causing Stiles to blush as he manhandled his cock.  But that embarrassment was fleeting in reguards to what came next.  Jordan spread Stiles’ ass and began to finger his hole.  “What do we have here?” Jordan smirked.   
  
“oh fuck….” Stiles hung his head.   
  
“Someone’s gotten fucked back here… and recently.  I didn’t know you were a bottom.  Should have held out for more than just dropping a ticket…” Jordan chuckled.   
  
“Listen I…”   
  
“You’re a fucking slut.  I know.” Jordan popped this thumb into Stiles’ hole and rooted around before pulling it out and shoving two fingers in to the hilt.   
  
“FUCK!”   
  
“You took something _big_ up here recently….”   
  
“yeah…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“And still so tight…” Jordan worked his fingers firmly against Stiles’ bruised prostate.   
  
“EASY… fuck… easy…” Stiles panted.   
  
“Oh I’ll show you easy boy.” Jordan added a third finger.   
  
“SHIT!” Stiles whimpered, grappling on the top of the jeep as Jordan fucked him with his fingers.   
  
“Just wait till you feel my fucking cock.” Jordan smirked as he fucked his fingers with inhuman speed and strength into Stiles’ quivering hole.  Fuck, he’d just taken that monster dick from Derek Hale and here he was getting finger fucked by the guy who sometimes rode in the same care as his dad.  Stiles was struggling to really grapple with that concept as the fingers were pulled out.   
  
“Wha..”   
  
“You’re plenty opened up and lubed.” Jordan moved and put the tip of something rather thick against Stiles’ hole.  “I might not need to add any more.” He slammed home in one breath taking thrust that caught Stiles off guard.  It wasn’t as thick or as long as Derek’s but there was no way in hell his fingers had been thick enough to prepare Stiles for this.  He gritted his teeth as he clung to the top of his car and took it as Jordan fucked him hard.   
  
“Fuck you smell great.”   
  
“I smell like I got fucked hard and put away wet.” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“Exactly.” Jordan’s nose seemed to trace his jaw line as he sniffed him.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Fuck you smell like him too.”   
  
“What are you … FUCK!” Jordan pulled him back and lifted him up, literally holding Stiles in his hands, off the ground, as he fucked him harder.   
  
“Can’t get enough… fuck… so good.. so tight… so perfect…” His voice had a growl to it.  What the fuck was going on?  Stiles frowned, confused by this turn of events.  What the hell was going on here?  Was there some sort of full moon or something making all these guys so super horny for Stiles’ ass tonight?  He didn’t know, but he’d already gotten more sex tonight than he had in months on his own.  He whimpered as Jordan spun him and held him so that Stiles had to lace his fingers together around Jordan’s neck as he rode Jordan.  Fuck… he felt like he was being supported great, but it was weird to just be in the air like this being fucked.  Stiles clung to Jordan and looked up into his eyes.   
  
His eyes were like smoldering flames in a dark cave.  What the hell?   
  
Maybe it was a trick of the light?  Maybe it was like a lens flare?  Stiles didn’t know.  It was hot whatever it was.   
  
Stiles took himself in hand and began to jerk off as he looked into Jordan’s eyes, those eyes that seemed to be burning the world down around them.  And he didn’t care.  Too much had happened tonight for any of this shit to make any sense.  He just wanted to get off and get Jordan off and get back to work and normal things.  He was tugging on his own cock when a hand under his ass raised up and spanked him.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Let go.”   
  
“But I’ll fall.”   
  
“Of your cock, not me.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“When you cum, and fuck are you going to cum, it’s going to be because of my big fucking cock fucking the cum out of your balls, not because you cheated with your hand.”  Oh… Stiles’ brain shut down as he let go of himself.  “Good boy.” Jordan smirked as he went back to fucking Stiles like a rag doll.  Stiles’ head lulled back as he whimpered, moaning out as Jordan only seemed to pick up steam.   
  
Why was he being so submissive?  That wasn’t like him… but fuck… if it got him dick like this on the regular… maybe he’d do it more often.   
  
“So fucking good.” Jordan moaned as he fucked harder, his skin was starting to heat up.  That was weird.  His eyes went wide as he looked Stiles in the eyes.  They were clearly glowing with an unnatural light.  What the fuck…  He should stop this.  He should stop Jordan and make him explain about his eyes and why he felt like he was on fire… or FUCK!   
  
The heat spread down Jordan’s cock and into Stiles’ ass and it felt great to be warm after being so cold.  He just wanted to be warm now.  He clung to Jordan who kept fucking him, but backed him against the jeep and turned him quickly to fuck him over the hood.  Stiles felt a pang of fear for the jeep trying to take the same pounding he was, already resigned to the bruises he’d have later on tonight from the way these guys were manhandling him.  He hadn’t had it this rough in a while now.  But his jeep?  It was probably handling it worse than his body was right now.   
  
“YES!” Okay that was clearly growled out…. And was it getting warmer out here…? Stiles frowned as a hand went on either side of him, bracing Jordan as he delved as deeply as he could before bottoming out, his hands looked like they were made out of fire almost as he clutched Stiles to him and buried his cock to the hilt as he unloaded.  OH HOLY FUCK! Stiles came, hot and sticky shooting from his flared tip and spraying down his jeep as the scalding hot cum of the deputy soaked into his already battered hole.   
  
He collapsed against the jeep as Jordan pulled back and cleaned up, wiping his cum coated cock on Stiles’ ass before redressing.   
  
“And don’t let me catch you speeding again, or I won’t go that easy on you.” He started walking away.   
  
“E-easy?” Stiles turned and slid down to the pavement, the chill of it feeling good on his over heated ass.   
  
“Yes Stiles, that was easy.” Jordan smirked.   
  
“Sure… fine… whatever….” Stiles tried to quip.  “Are we not going to talk about your eyes glowing…?”   
  
“Nope.” Jordan didn’t even pretend to think about it.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Not my place to tell you jack shit.  Your not in any place to have earned that.”   
  
“What about … _this_..” Stiles gestured to the cum on the side of his car.   
  
“Let me explain a couple things to you because you wont last long if you don’t understand this right now.” Jordan walked back and put his hand on Stiles’ neck and lifted him up by that hold.  “You exist to ride my cock and the cocks of whoever you’re told to.  I exist to fuck the ever loving shit out of your ass.  But when it’s all said in done, you being a great lay isn’t enough to pay for the knowledge that you’re asking for.” Jordan released him, causing Stiles to half slide down his jeep again.   
  
“And what is?”   
  
“Hum?”   
  
“What is enough to pay for it?” Jordan smirked.   
  
“You’ll have to take that up with _him_.” He got back in the car and drove off, leaving Stiles sitting on the cool pavement bare naked, too hot cum leaking from his ass as he sat there and tried to piece together what just happened to him.  What did Jordan mean by all that?  And the fuck did Stiles care.  He was in charge of his life.  He could take a fucking from Jordan or he could turn him down.  So fuck him, Stiles wasn’t there just for other people’s pleasure.  He winced as he got up and pulled on his shockingly dried clothing.  The jeep was also full of hot steam so much so that he had to roll the windows down.  What the fuck was going on today?   
  


***

  
  
Stiles drove under the speed limit. He didn’t want to risk Jordan coming back to fuck him again tonight.  He’d had about all he could take tonight.  He finally made it back to Vespucci’s and parked in his spot.   
  
“Stiles….” Vespucci bit his lip as he looked at Stiles carefully.   
  
“I know I’m late.  And I know I’m paying for the three pizzas out of my pay check.  I’m sorry.”   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“I can’t even explain why I’m late or what’s going on or anything.  All I can tell you is it won’t happen again.”   
  
“But it will.” Vespucci looked sad suddenly and Stiles froze.  Did he know?  Did someone tell him?  Fuck, how bad was this.   
  
“What do you mean?” Stiles said carefully.   
  
“You… you been late a lot this month, and now you running late, and your car not reliable, and you keep making excuses… I need someone who can show up on time and get where they’re going on time.”   
  
“Mr. Vespucci…”   
  
“No Stiles.  No.” Vespucci shook his head.  “I’m sorry… b… but you’re fired.”   
  
“Mr. Vespucci!” Stiles’ face fell.   
  
“No… I’ve made up my mind.  It’s final.  You fired.” He gestured.  “Here’s your stuff from your locker.” He pushed a box to Stiles.  “I…” Vespucci looked pained.  Something was going on.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“… Stiles…” Vespucci looked like he wanted to say more.   
  
“Is this because I took the Hale order?”   
  
“yes…” Vespucci sighed, looking down.   
  
“y-you know… what happened?” Stiles paused, his face flush.   
  
“Yes Stiles, I know.”   
  
“I’m so sorry, I promise it won’t…”   
  
“But it will.”   
  
“no… I won’t see him again, I won’t go back … I…”   
  
“But you will.” Vespucci sighed, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  “This is why Liam left too.”   
  
“what?” Stiles’ world started to crack.   
  
“He took an order out there and they… they took a liking to him too.”   
  
“you knew this was going to happen…”   
  
“It’s why I tried to stop you.” Vespucci was trying hard not to cry.  “I’m truly sorry Stiles.”   
  
“Then why fire me?”   
  
“Because no man can serve two masters.” Vespucci sighed.   
  
“What does that even…”   
  
“It mean, you Mr. Hale’s now.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“yes.” Vespucci’s face crumbled and he cried.  “Good bye Stiles…. Good bye.” He fled from the main parlor into the back.   
  
“I … have no clue what just happened.” Stiles frowned as he slowly turned and was stopped by Jason.   
  
“Dude for what it’s worth, I made these for you.” He quietly handed Stiles a stack of pizza boxes.   
  
“Dude…”   
  
“Tough times, and you got to eat.”   
  
“Thanks dude!”   
  
“Let me know where you land, okay?  Don’t be like Liam, dude went on that run, came back late, sobbing, Vespucci had a talk with him, and then he just never showed up again.”   
  
“I thought he quit?”   
  
“Naw man, old man Vespucci fired him.  Same reason as you.”   
  
“crap.”   
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
“I think I need to go have a nice long scream at someone.”   
  
“Mr. Hale?” Jason smirked.   
  
“Amongst others.”   
  
“Do it in the morning?”   
  
“Sure.  First I eat, then I sleep, then I wake up and go scream at that son of a bitch.”   
  
“There’s the spirit.” Jason smirked before patting Stiles on the back.  He waved his good bye and headed out to his jeep, only now realizing his cum was still on the front fender.  Shit.  Well if he was lucky it’d rain again tonight and he wouldn’t have to deal with this.  If not he’d clean it in the morning.  Not like he had work to be at tomorrow anyways.   
  
He drove in silence, stewing in all that he’d seen and heard tonight.  Nothing made any god damn sense to him as he pulled in at his apartment sat there a bit before gathering the pizza, deciding his meager work possessions could wait.  He went into the building and climbed the stairs up to his floor and went to his apartment.  He was in such a mental funk he didn’t see the note for a bit.  He pulled it off his door.   
  
_Ha ha Stiles_   
  
_Very funny.  But you still owe me a month’s rent and extra for breaking the lease early.  I’ll give you a week to pay up or you’ll be picking up your crap out of the dumpster outside._   
  
What the fuck?  Stiles frowned as he went into his apartment and closed the door.  He dialed his landlord.   
  
“Deek, What’s up?”   
  
“What’s up?  You send me that fucking message and you have the balls to say what’s up to me?”   
  
“Message?”   
  
“Sorry I have to cut and run but I got a better offer, better luck next time selling this shit hole apartment to someone else, ring a bell?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Well too late to play dumb.  I’m serious Stiles.  One week and you had better have your shit out of that apartment.”   
  
“But I…”   
  
“No fucking buts but yours leaving this place in one week.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Whatever!” And the phone was violently hung up on him.  He frowned at the phone.  The fuck was that about?  He didn’t send any message like that to Deek.  And with the job at Vespucci’s gone, Stiles wasn’t sure where he’d come up with all the rent money in a week plus the extra for apparently breaking his lease.  What the fuck was going on?  He sighed as he sat down and nibbled on one of the slices of pizza.  He needed to talk to someone…  He laid back on his bed and dialed from memory.   
  
“What’s up?” Scott answered on the first ring.   
  
“Hey, you ever have a day that made no fucking sense?”   
  
“Vespucci move you back to the counter?” Scott laughed.   
  
“No… Vespucci fired my ass.”   
  
“Wait… what?”   
  
“Yeah… he fucking fired me.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Some bull shit about being too late and unreliable.”   
  
“I warned you about your jeep.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Scotty, if it was just that I’d be okay.  But weird shit has been happening all night.”   
  
“Weird shit?” Scott’s frown was so clear in his voice.   
  
“Yeah, Deek just told me I’m cut off and going to be kicked out in a week.”   
  
“The fuck?”   
  
“That’s what I want to know.  He said I left some bull shit message telling him off.”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“And then there’s that shit with Jordan when he pulled me over tonight.”   
  
“J-jordan?”   
  
“Parrish.”   
  
“Why’d he pull you over?” Scott’s voice sounded funny.   
  
“Said I was speeding.  And I was.  But then he starts writing me this ticket that I’d never be able to pay off especially now, and then he makes me pay it off by letting him fuck me bare assed naked right there in the street.”   
  
“S-stiles…”   
  
“And the weirdest fucking thing happened, his eyes glowed.”   
  
“G-glowed?” Stiles paused as he heard the quiver in Scott’s voice.   
  
“Yeah I know I sound mental.  But I swear to you Scotty, his fucking eyes glowed, and his body was like made out of fire or something.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“And stuff like that’s been happening since I delivered pizza to the Hale house tonight.”   
  
“y-you…”   
  
“Huh?” Stiles stopped.   
  
“You delivered… pizza… to the Hales?” Scott bit his lip, the sound was unmistakable the way it changed how his words sounded.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Which Hale did you deliver to?”   
  
“Derek.  He’s a lot more fucked up than I thought.”   
  
“Fuck…”   
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
“Can I call you back?”   
  
“Sure.  Why?”   
  
“I need to clear something up.”   
  
“What you going to call Derek Hale up and find out why my life went to shit after he fucked me?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What?” The line went dead.  “The fuck is going on with people tonight.” Stiles stared at his phone for a bit, digging into the next bite of pizza.  This was fucking insane.  Stiles lay back down and pondered his situation for a bit before he got an alert on his phone.   
  
_Thank you for your service.  -Beacon Hills First National._   
  
The fuck?  He used his phone to get online and tried to sign in to his account.  It kept giving him an error message.  Fifteen fucking minutes of fighting with it he finally gave in and dialed the bank.   
  
“Hell, how may I help you?”   
  
“Hey this is Stiles Stilinski…”   
  
“Ah, hello.  Did everything work out for you?”   
  
“Work out?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Yes, you closed your accounts and liquidated all your holdings with us and had us transfer everything to that account for you.” Stiles sat up quickly.   
  
“I haven’t talked to you people today before now.”   
  
“W-what?” The woman’s voice faltered.   
  
“I just got a text thanking me for my service and when I tried to get into my account it wasn’t working, and now you’re telling me someone pretending to be me just closed out my accounts and took all my money?”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“shit.” Stiles hung his head.  He was suddenly thankful to Jason for the pizzas.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” The phone went to music as she left to talk to someone.  He hoped they had answers.  He’d gone when he was six years old with his mom and started that bank account.  She’d made sure to teach him how to be responsible with his money and how to manage his account so that when she died he knew how to survive.  This felt too close to losing her all over again for Stiles just now, especially after everything that had happened.  Stiles waited for what felt like ten minutes and was starting to drift off as the night caught up with him as the woman came back.   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“It appears you transferred everything into one of the Hale Group accounts… and signed Derek Hale in as a co-signature on the account….”   
  
“I … I didn’t do that at all.”   
  
“Well… um… it was done… and my manager won’t let me fix it without Mr. Hale’s permission.  The account is locked so that we can’t touch it without him being here in person.”   
  
“damn it.” Stiles said under his breath.   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“Nothing.  So can you call him up and tell him you need him to come in?”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“They have a strict rule in their account that there is to be no contact after sundown.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“They helped found the bank… so they got to put any demands they wanted to on their account.  And well…. That’s what they picked.”   
  
“great.”   
  
“If it can wait till tomorrow…”   
  
“Oh it’ll be fixed tomorrow.  I’ll go talk to that rat bastard tonight.”   
  
“Sir…?”   
  
“Thanks for your help.” Stiles hung up.  He had to fight the urge to throw his phone.  Instead he packed up the pizzas and put them in the fridge before locking the door and heading back out to his car.  That fucking arrogant prick.  Stiles was cursing up a storm as he drove back out to the preserve and up to the Hale house.  He had worked himself up into a fit that by the time he parked he had a missed call from Scott.   
  
“WHAT!” Stiles barked.   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“No.  No I’m not Scotty.  And I’ll tell you why.  Derek Hale fucked me into the mud, then someone I’ve known for years fucked me against my jeep.  Then I got fired, then I come home to my apartment not being mine in a week.  And then the bank called to thank me for giving all my money to Derek Hale and making it to where I can’t touch my money without him PHYSICALLY at the fucking bank.”   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“I don’t care Scott.  I don’t care if you know him, or your friends, or if that’s how you’re paying for collage.  Hell I don’t care if you’re swinging on his cock too just to pay for classes.  I’m fucking done with this shit.  I don’t take this shit from anyone.  Lease of all that arrogang son of a bitch.”   
  
“Uh… you’re sitting outside his house aren’t you.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Don’t use that phrase around him?”   
  
“Which one?”   
  
“Don’t call his mom a bitch.”   
  
“I… why?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Right now you’re mad and you have every right to be.  But… and I can’t stress this enough Stiles…. If you use that phrase or anything that defames his mother… he’ll be the one mad with good reason.  And he’ll make you regret saying it.”   
  
“Scotty…”   
  
“Stiles I mean it.  Use your brain on this.  Do not say anything bad about his mom.”   
  
“Fine.” Stiles sighed, he wasn’t sure why that was important to Scott, but he heard his friend relax.  “For you.”   
  
“Thank you.” Scott sighed with relief. After a long pause he spoke again.  “I don’t suppose I could talk you into going home and letting me come down and fix this all tomorrow?”   
  
“Scotty, I love you.  But the man cost me my dignity, my ass, my job, my home, and my money.  I’m not going to let my pride be on that list too.”   
  
“Fuck.” Scott sighed.   
  
“If you want to come down tomorrow you can.  I could use the help packing.”   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scott sighed.   
  
“See you then.” Stiles hung up.  He got out of the car and slipped in the mud, only just righting himself and not making a mess.  He got to the porch and blushed at some of the cum splotches he could see from presumably where Derek fucked him hours earlier.  The fuckers hadn’t even cleaned up after it all.  Stiles went to the door and pounded on it.   
  
“Who the fuck is it!” The door was thrown open to reveal a naked older man.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Oh you.  Derek, your fuck bunny’s here.”   
  
“I AM NOT HIS FUCKBUNNY!” Stiles glared.   
  
“Sure you’re not.” He smirked as he turned back around.  “Liam, let’s go up to my room.   I don’t care for this part.” He held out his hand and to Stiles’ shock, Liam, the last driver before him, walked into view completely naked, a collar on his neck, and he put his hand in the other man’s hand and was lead upstairs.  He turned and gave Stiles a pained expression before vanishing up the stairs.   
  
“Stiles…” Derek was on the phone.  “Yeah he’s here now.  I’ll see you tomorrow Scott.” He hung up.   
  
“So the traitor called you back to warn you I was here?” Stiles felt his anger bristling.   
  
“He wanted me to go easy on you.”   
  
“EASY ON ME!” Stiles yelled.   
  
“Clam down.”   
  
Not bloody fucking likely.   
  
“No.” Stiles glared.   
  
“Fine.” Derek moved and ushered Stiles into the house.   
  
“Who was that?” Stiles glared at the stairs.   
  
“Who?”   
  
“The guy leading Liam around like a puppy.”   
  
“Oh, my uncle Peter.”   
  
“So you’re all perverts here.”   
  
“Watch it.” Derek gave him a leveled look.   
  
“Listen, I don’t know what the fuck you people have going on here, and frankly I don’t fucking care.  All I want to know is why the hell Jordan Parrish practically followed me from here, why I got fired, why my apartment isn’t mine anymore, and why the hell you’re on my bank account and why I can’t access it without you physically present at my bank?”   
  
“Oh.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Yeah oh.”   
  
“I didn’t think they’d tell you that.”   
  
“They texted me.”   
  
“Right…” Stiles frowned at how embarrassed about all this Derek seemed to be now.  “You realize I have no idea how or why but you seem to have fucked up my entire life.”   
  
“yeah….” Derek blushed.   
  
“What the fuck is going on Derek?”   
  
“uh… Well…” Derek sighed as he looked up at Stiles.  “Things have been set in motion.”   
  
“Things?  What things?” Stiles felt his anger rising again.   
  
“Can we not talk about it tonight?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“It’ll be easier when Scott gets here in the morning.”   
  
“… my best friend knows what’s going on… but you can’t or won’t tell me?”   
  
“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”   
  
“You’re still… Derek I have no job, no home, and no money… WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE FOR _YOU_ TO WRAP _YOUR_ HEAD AROUND?!” Stiles stood up and stormed towards the door stepping outside as he went.   
  
“Listen… Derek was just there behind Stiles, his hand on Stiles’ wrist.   
  
“If you’re not going to explain… I’m going home.”   
  
“I can’t right now… in the morning…”   
  
“Not good enough.”   
  
“How about if I tell you why you came here?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Why you _really_ came back here, and no matter how much you’re pissed off at me right now you want me to stop you from leaving.”   
  
“I don’t…” Stiles paused.  “Okay fine, why do I want you to stop me?”   
  
“Because of a lot of things, but it boils down to what happened while we had sex.”   
  
“Oh don’t flatter yourself, you were great but not that great…”   
  
“It was while you passed out.”   
  
“… did you drug me?”   
  
“Not in the traditional sense…”   
  
“the fuck did you put in me?  What the fuck was in that lube?”   
  
“It wasn’t the lube…”   
  
“Then wha…”   
  
“I came inside you… “   
  
“So?”   
  
“It’s not exactly the sort of thing that should have happened.”   
  
“So you don’t like bareback I don’t see…”   
  
“I love bareback, I do it all the time.”   
  
“Good for you?” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“I shouldn’t have with you.”   
  
“o…k…”   
  
“I had a reaction.”   
  
“I believe it’s called an orgasm.”   
  
“More than that.”   
  
“Oh?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I had the first knot of my life.”   
  
“Knot?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“It doesn’t happen a lot, hell it only ever happens with one person for any of us, but I thought you knew what Vespucci sends the boys up here for.  What the pizza order was about.”   
  
“Which I didn’t…”   
  
“And then I got greedy and decided to use it as an excuse… because you’re cute and fucking hot… and you were being a little shit and I wanted to take you down a peg…”   
  
“by fucking me?”   
  
“By inducting you into what was going on here.”   
  
“okay…” Stiles frowned at him.   
  
“I know this isn’t making any sense to you.” Derek seemed to deflate a little bit.   
  
“Listen.” Stiles turned to Derek.  “I don’t know what’s going through your head big guy, but I need something to get me through this too.”   
  
“I never expected to knot with anyone… and now I have and it’s fucking with me.” Derek looked down at where he was holding Stiles’ hand.   
  
“Okay.  So maybe some where… safe for now?”   
  
“Safe?”   
  
“If you hadn’t knotted with me, whatever that is, what would you do right now?”   
  
“I’d tell you that you have a choice.  Do you stay the night or do you leave?” Derek met his eyes.   
  
“And if I stay?”   
  
“Then your clothes stay on the porch.”   
  
“What do I wear to bed?”   
  
“Me.” Derek’s eyes were hungry and devouring the sight of Stiles.   
  
“And if I choose to stay?”   
  
“Then tomorrow we eat and we talk with Scott, and he can help me figure out how to tell you everything.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded, and took his shirt off, pulling it off over his head and dropping it on the porch, undoing his jeans and pulling them down and his boxer briefs following suit.  He stood naked in front of Derek who’s eyes went down his body widening with pleasure.   
  
“Gods…”   
  
“Where’s your bedroom?”   
  
“I’ll show you…” Derek held his hand up to Stiles the way he’d seen Peter do to Liam earlier.  Stiles looked at Derek’s eyes as he took his hand.  Derek’s nostrils flared.   
  
“I don’t know what this means so I don’t know if I mean it the way you think I should.” Stiles warned him.   
  
“I know.”   
  
“So you’d better explain things to me in the morning.”   
  
“To the best of my ability.”   
  
“Good.” Stiles walked with Derek, closing the door behind him. “And no sex tonight.”   
  
“Why?” Derek’s eyes narrowed.   
  
“I’m not sure why, I’m not sure how, but I have a feeling you’re behind Jordan fucking me on the side of the road and I think there’s something messed up going on because he was too damn hot and it hurt bad down there.”   
  
“he hurt you.” Derek’s eyes went wide and flashed with a color he couldn’t understand, that wasn’t there before.   
  
“It hurt, it’ll get better.”   
  
“I’ll have words with him.”   
  
“I think he lost control.” Stiles said quietly as they walked.  “Something about me smelling like you.”   
  
“What…” Derek stopped and pushed Stiles against the wall, sniffing along his jaw line and growling.  “you do….”   
  
“Okay…” Stiles whimpered, biting back a moan.   
  
“So fast….” Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ jaw.   
  
“Can we go to your room now?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Yes.” Derek nodded, struggling to control himself, his eyes electric blue now.   
  
“Your eyes…”   
  
“Shit..” Derek turned away.   
  
“I don’t need to know right now.” Stiles turned his head back to him and went up and kissed him.  Derek growled into the kiss.  “You’re beautiful the way you are.” Derek gave a chest rumbling growl at that.   
  
“My room.  Now.” Derek growled, practically dragging Stiles who struggled to keep up with him before entering the room with Derek.   
  
“No sex.  Remember.” Stiles gave him a look, and Derek nodded, walking him to the bed, undoing his sweat pants and standing before Stiles naked.   
  
“No sex, remember.” Derek smirked at Stiles’ hard cock.   
  
“No fair being that sexy.”   
  
“No fair period.” Derek challenged.   
  
“True.” Stiles nodded, wincing as he moved.   
  
“Turn over.”   
  
“Hey…”   
  
“Not for that.” Derek swatted him, and helped him turn so he could inspect Stiles.  “Damn it.”   
  
“What?” Stiles said over his shoulder.   
  
“This isn’t about sex.”   
  
“What isn’… OH HOLY FUCK…” Stiles moaned as he clutched the bedspread trying to hold himself still as Derek’s tongue invaded his ass in one smooth gentle motion, it seemed like he had another cock in his mouth as he filled Stiles and slowly began to eat him out.  “Wha… fuck…” Stiles panted, feeling himself grow harder as Derek held him still and finished what he was doing before giving Stiles’ outer hole a soft lick and pulled back.   
  
“You needed that.” Derek chuckled as he slowly worked his fingers around testing to see that Stiles was healing properly.  He nodded more to himself before letting Stiles go.   
  
“The hell that wasn’t for sex.” Stiles moaned.   
  
“It wasn’t… you were injured.”   
  
“I…” Stiles moved and frowned.  “Hey, how come it doesn’t hurt now?”   
  
“I made it… bearable.”   
  
“Okay…” Stiles frowned.  “But how…”   
  
“Tomorrow.” Derek pushed Stiles down on the bed.   
  
“You better have some damn good answers tomorrow.” Stiles gave him a dirty look before he curled up on his side.   
  
“I’m hoping I do too.” Derek turned and spooned behind him, his impressive package coming to rest between Stiles’ cheeks making him blush.   
  
“you’re really warm..”   
  
“you’re just really cold.”   
  
“that happens when you fuck someone in the rain and mud and send them home to get fired and have their life fucked up.” Stiles pouted.   
  
“we both enjoyed it.” Derek yawned.   
  
“yeah…” Stiles smiled and his eyes went wide.  “Hey!”   
  
“what now?” Derek stretched as he cuddled against Stiles, pulling him flush against him.   
  
“That is… FUCK.” Stiles shivered.  “That went in.”   
  
“So?” Derek yawned.   
  
“So I said no sex.”   
  
“It’s not sex.”   
  
“How is that not sex?” Stiles said in a scandalized tone.   
  
“I’m not moving.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“It’s not sex if I’m not moving.”   
  
“I…the fuck it’s not.” Stiles crossed his arms in a huff.   
  
“Because sex takes movement.” Derek was growing more distant as sleep took him.   
  
“Derek… I really think we need to have a talk about what constitutes sex for us…” Stiles huffed.   
  
“Either sleep or sex.  No sass.” Derek growled softly against Stiles’ neck, his body nearly molded around and over Stiles so that he was wearing him like a blanket.   
  
“sleep.” Stiles sighed as he nestled back into Derek’s arms and passed out.   
  
“good choice.” He yawned and the world swam with a contented darkness for the pair of them.  Sure later he’d wake up in the night and fuck himself on Derek, but that was after he’d slept, and kept his word about no sex.  Only to once again pass out, dead to the world from all that had happened to him in the day.   
  


***

  
  
“Stiles?” Derek woke up with a yawn, suddenly aware the bed was empty save himself.  Shit.  Derek scrambled out of bed and followed Stiles’ scent through the house down to the front door, tearing it open he found Stiles’ clothes gone.   
  
“Lose something?” Peter asked calmly, sipping his tea.   
  
“Peter.” Scott was sitting there shaking his head.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“He left you a note.  He was down here wandering around… quite naked… looking for a pen and a piece of paper this morning.” Peter smirked.   
  
“What did you do?”   
  
“I was a perfect gentleman.” Peter held up the note.   
  
“I wasn’t here so I can’t attest to that.” Scott was huddled around his coffee.   
  
“If you screwed this up….” Derek took the note.   
  
_Derek,_   
  
_Sorry I had to leave, someone broke in my apartment and I got the call this morning.  I’ll see you after I check on everything and report it._   
  


_Stiles  
_

  
  
“Fuck.” Derek let his head hang as he crumpled the note.   
  
“So, not my fault.” Peter perked up.  “OW.” He leaned back and smacked Liam on the head, his face buried in Peter’s crotch.  “Watch the teeth.”   
  
“yesh sirh.” Liam said around Peter’s cock.   
  
“Serves you right.” Derek glared, before turning to Scott.  “What happened?”   
  
“You two weren’t the only call I had last night.” Scott held up his phone to show the screen caps of his conversation.   
  
“DAMN IT!” Derek slammed his fist down on the table.   
  
“Hey watch it.  You spooked Theo.” Scott reached under the table and petted the hair of the boy nursing on his hard on.   
  
“Sorry I just… I didn’t need this.  He’s already pissed off.”   
  
“You should have told him before you fucked him.” Scott warned.   
  
“Or before you knotted him.” Peter added.   
  
“I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!” He growled.   
  
“Still… the way I hear it you didn’t even know his fucking name.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“He was a pizza boy from Vespucci’s how was I supposed to know any of this was going to happen!” Derek lamented.   
  
“Dunno.  Probably by asking questions and listening to people?” Scott smirked.   
  
“I should…”   
  
“Know your mother sent me to do it so you’ve got time to think of what you’re going to tell him.”   
  
“SHIT.”   
  
“Because she’s coming home today.” Scott picked up his coffee.   
  
“WHAT?!”   
  
“3 pm, sharp.” Peter smirked.   
  
“I’m just glad it’s not me who fucked up this time.” Scott raised his mug.   
  
“Here here.” Peter nodded.   
  
“You two are no help.” Derek stormed off.   
  
“Were we supposed to help him?” Scott smirked.   
  
“Oh no, not till he’s dangled and languished about for a bit.  How’s your mom?” Peter asked as he buttered his morning biscuit.   
  
“Pretty good, thanks for helping out with the pay raise.”   
  
“What’s the sense of owning half the town if you can’t use it to help out family?” Peter shrugged.   
  
“Still, thanks.” Scott smiled as he ducked his head.   
  
“Think nothing of it my boy, think nothing of it.”   
  


***

  
  
FUCK.  Stiles slammed his fist down on the door frame.  How the hell can so much horrible shit happen to one person in one day so quickly?  First he took that damned order to Derek.  Which lead to great sex, but getting fired, losing his apartment, and his bank account being cleaned out… now while he was sleeping with Derek in his bed, JUST sleeping, someone broke in and stole a bunch of his stuff.  Sighing he was nodding to the neighbor who had called him and let him know what was going on.   
  
“Do you know if they got anything important?” The little old lady looked concerned at the totally trashed state of his apartment.   
  
“They broke a lot of stuff… and took a lot of stuff… but I honestly don’t know what all they took yet.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“I’m just sorry I wasn’t home to hear them.”   
  
“Ida, you didn’t need to be here when someone robbed me blind.” Stiles chuckled.   
  
“I’d have at least made them think twice of it.” Ida shook her cane.   
  
“I know.” Stiles smiled at her.   
  
“Call me when you know, okay dear?”   
  
“I will Ida.  Oh, by the way… I’ll be moving this week.”   
  
“Oh?  What happened?”   
  
“I don’t know to be honest.”   
  
“What dear?”   
  
“I think I stepped in something and I’m not sure what all it is yet.”   
  
“Do I need to whoop some body’s ass?”   
  
“Maybe.  If Derek doesn’t have a good explanation I think I’ll send him to you.”   
  
“Derek… Hale?” Ida frowned.   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles frowned.  “Do you know him?”   
  
“When did you meet that boy?” Ida turned back and looked at the room.   
  
“Last night actually.”   
  
“Right.  You tell him Ida Mason said he had better damn well give me a call today.  And you tell his mother that I will have words for her.”   
  
“O.. okay…?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“You just tell that boy to call me.”   
  
“I will.” Stiles nodded and wondered what the hell was going on.   
  
“And if he takes your phone, you smack his hand and tell him I said you keep that phone.”   
  
“O-okay…”   
  
“Have a good day dear.” Ida waves and walked away back to her apartment.   
  
Derek, I don’t know what all this is about, but damn, you’ve unleashed Ida’s ire… you are so screwed.  Stiles thought to himself as he went through the wreckage of his apartment.  As he walked through it he frowned.  Stuff was wrecked, and stuff was missing.  But he was starting to see a pattern.  Anything that would have mattered for him personally was either intact or missing.  Stuff from his mom was missing, but in several cases someone took care to remove the items.  This made no damn sense.  This…   
  
“Shit.” Scott’s voice came from the front door.  Stiles eyes narrowed.   
  
“Scotty.” Stiles called from his bedroom.   
  
“Hey!” Scott yelled as he came through to where Stiles was standing.   
  
“Hey Scott.”   
  
“Dude, what happened?”   
  
“Nice to see you’re still a shitty liar.” Stiles gave him a look.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Did Derek tell you to do this?”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Scott Gregorio McCall.” Stiles gave his friend a look as Scott winced.   
  
“Full name?”   
  
“You fucked up my apartment.”   
  
“I di…”   
  
“Lie to me and I’ll beat you with the first object I grab and then I’ll set Ida loose on you.”   
  
“Shit…” Scott looked at the wall.  “Yeah I did it… but Derek didn’t know.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“His mom.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Standard issue distraction to kind of isolate you and keep you off balance.”   
  
“Well she’s a bitch.” Stiles sat down on his bed.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Mom’s photo album.”   
  
“Everything is in a safe place.”   
  
“And the shit I wanted to keep?”   
  
“I guessed.”   
  
“And my clothes?” Stiles pointed to the wrecked dresser.   
  
“Uh…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Scott.”   
  
“She had a dress code for today.” Scott held up a bag.   
  
“Am I going to hate you for this?”   
  
“Maybe?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.  “Probably.”   
  
“Fine.  I’m going to shower, you clean up my bed and lay the clothes out for me.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles sulked.  “It’s been a shitty twenty four hours and frankly all I want is a hot shower, and a night in and some of the pizza I notice only had your favorites missing from the stack.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“I got hungry.”   
  
“Who helped you?”   
  
“What?” Scott looked scared.   
  
“Someone was in my house Scott.  I know damn well how you would have operated.  And some of this was textbook you.  But that…” He pointed to a torn poster.  “That wasn’t you.  That was a shit head who needs to be kicked in the nuts.”   
  
“shit… which poster was that?”   
  
“My mom’s favorite band.”   
  
“shit.  I knew I shouldn’t have let him help.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Him who.”   
  
“My boyfriend?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“He back at Derek’s?”   
  
“He’s in the car…”   
  
“I plan to punch him in the face.  Just so you know.” Stiles walked away.   
  
“He’s… impulsive.”   
  
“Don’t care.” Stiles shut the bathroom door.  “MOTHER FUCKER?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“YOU TRASHED THE MOTHER FUCKING SHOWER!” Stiles threw open the door.  “FIX.  YOU.  NOW!” Stiles pointed.   
  
“Yes Stiles.” Stiles went out to the kitchen and snagged a slice and put it in the microwave, that he found on the floor.  “And my coffee maker had better damn well be in one piece.” Stiles said when he noticed it was gone.   
  
“I’m not stupid.” Scott shouted back.   
  
“I know you’re not.  But your boyfriend needs to learn the ropes.” Stiles muttered darkly before his food beeped and he ate in an angry silence while Scott worked.   
  
“Done…” Scott said sheepishly.   
  
“Good.  You fix up the bedroom next.” Stiles walked through and went shower, the first real shower he’d had since he went into work last night.  God that felt like forever ago as he stripped and got under the spray, letting the warm water cascade down his naked body he could already see bruises forming and was glad that Scott had made sure his skin care products were in the shower.  He’d probably seen some of the bruises but knew not to say anything.  Smart move.  So what did he know?  Derek’s mom was a bitch.  She wanted Stiles alone and isolated with nowhere to work, nowhere to live, no money, and to come running to Derek and beg to move in.  To be what?  Derek’s sex puppet?  What kind of mother would do all this to get some tail for their son?  Or was this about knotting… Stiles wondered as he showered and let the world melt away from him.   
  
He finished his shower and walked out in a towel and looked at his bedroom and his best friend sitting on the end of his bed looking uncomfortable.  Good.  He deserved to not know what the fuck was coming.   
  
“So what am I wearing?” Stiles crossed his arms and Scott looked at him, only to have his eyes go wide.  “What?”   
  
“… I… how bad?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Bad enough I’m not going to go running for a few weeks.  What am I wearing Scott.” Scott blushed and handed him some thin short shorts and a tank top.   
  
“So his mom’s as big a perv as he is.”   
  
“This is for effect…”   
  
“What effect, to tell the world I’m a whore?”   
  
“For when you report the break in to the cops.”   
  
“Oh she wants me to go in front of my DAD like this?  No Scott.  Not on your fucking life.  Not for Derek’s fucking cock.  No man is worth this.  Screw it.  I’m putting my mother fucking foot down.” Stiles shook his head, turning to go back to the bathroom and dress in his dirty clothes.   
  
“Derek needs you to do this so his mom will approve of what comes next.”   
  
“I don’t care.”   
  
“Derek needs…”   
  
“I. Don’t. Care.” Stiles came back out in just his towel.  “Does he make you walk around naked at their house?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Did you have to wear something like this in front of your mom?”   
  
“No… but that’s different…”   
  
“Why is it different?”   
  
“Because it is.” Scott looked pained.   
  
“You’re not selling this Scott.  You’re really not.” Stiles glared.   
  
“I just…”   
  
“This is because he knotted with me isn’t it?”   
  
“he knotted?” Scott’s mouth fell open.  “Wait how do you even know what that is?”   
  
“Because he told me that was what caused this… wait… if you don’t have to go naked… you make your boyfriend walk around naked at their place don’t you?”   
  
“yes…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You knotted him?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“DAMN IT SCOTT!” Stiles shouted.  “You know I’m not like this.  I don’t do this shit.”   
  
“I know.  But… Damn it…” Scott looked at him and let his eyes go amber.  “I can’t tell you everything, I can’t even warn you about tonight properly.  But I can tell you that Derek’s life is now in danger.  He needs his mom to approve of you or he can’t have you.  And this deep if he can’t have you it means he’s going to watch someone else have you.  And that will kill him.” Scott kept his amber eyes on Stiles’ brown ones.   
  
“Fine.” Stiles dropped his towel and Scott’s eyes went wide before looking away.  “Like you haven’t seen it all before.  And like you’re not going to see it all later anyways.” Stiles rolled his eyes, so over this situation as he picked up his new clothes and slipped into them, feeling like a slut as he wore such little and highly revealing clothing.   
  
“I’m allowed to still feel bad about this.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“Yeah I guess.  Do I get to drive to the police station?”   
  
“Yeah… unless you want to ride with Theo and I.”   
  
“Not unless I get to punch him a lot.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“Yeah… probably not.” Scott shook his head.   
  
“Than no.” Stiles ushered him out of the apartment and locked it behind him.  They were almost to Ida’s door when it opened and a cane came out and clothes lined Scott in the gut.   
  
“Hi Mrs. Mason…”   
  
“You the one I smelled on that boy’s apartment?” She glared at him.   
  
“Yes ma’am.”   
  
“Derek or Talia.”   
  
“Talia.”   
  
“You tell her I want a word.”   
  
“Yes Ma’am.” Scott nodded and she withdrew her cane.  “I’ll personally over see the packing of your apartment.” She looked at Stiles.   
  
“Okay?” He frowned.   
  
“Lease I can do for putting up with all this bullshit.” She shook her head and shut her door.   
  
“Shit.” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Like I said, you pissed off Ida.” Stiles chuckled as he went outside.  He spotted Scott’s car and the kid their age sitting in the front seat.  “Wait… is that…”   
  
“Theo from grade school…”   
  
“Oh I’m going to enjoy this.” Stiles walked up to the car.   
  
“Hey I… OW!” Theo’s head went back as Stiles punched him in the nose.  “FUCK!  WHAT’D I DO!” He whined.   
  
“The poster in his room was his mom’s.” Scott blushed.   
  
“damn it.” Theo rubbed his nose.   
  
“You and I will have words later.”   
  
“Whatever.” Theo rubbed his nose angrily.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“You’re on the same footing as me, same standing, maybe a little below.  I’m…”   
  
“Theo.” Scott shook his head.   
  
“I’m above you in rank.” Theo smirked.   
  
“Oh is that so.” Stiles moved in, invading Theo’s space.  “Then I want you to remember something.  I can make your life a living nightmare and a waking hell till being around you makes Scott loath you and he eventually won’t be able to even get it up at the sight of you so that he’ll have to abandon you to the others to use as they want.” There was fear in Theo’s eyes at that.  “So keep talking big man.  You just keep fucking talking and see how far you push me.  I’m not going to put up with a lot of shit for much longer, because I’m at my wit’s end and if Derek doesn’t have some damn good answers, I’ll walk from this shit and all of you fuckers.  Now.  You.” Stiles looked at Scott.  “Have my stuff ready to come home or go to where ever the hell I set up at Derek’s if I’m staying.  Because depending on what the hell is waiting for me at the police station, will GREATELY influence how I greet Derek when I get back to the house.”   
  
“… uh about that…”   
  
“No spoilers.  I want to experience this how Talia was it, wanted me to.  So I know if she or her son are worth my time.” Stiles stormed away to his car and peeled out of his parking space.   
  
“He has no idea does he?” Theo looked at Scott, his nose healing.   
  
“None.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“You said it.  And now he’s pissed off more because of this, and I think Talia took a gamble that Derek’s going to have to pay off because frankly I’m not sure he can pay the cost for this and live.  And you are going to spend the next couple hours scouring online for a replacement of that poster because it was your bright idea to tear it up.  And I’m not fucking you till you find one.” Scott flashed his eyes at Theo who hung his head.   
  
“Yes sir.” Theo blushed, his entire being shifting to show how much he knew he’d fucked up.   
  
“Now.” Scott growled and Theo jumped and picked up his phone and started searching.   
  


***

  
  
Stiles pulled up and parked in a visitor parking at the Sheriff Station and got out.  God damn it.  These shorts barely covered him, and this tank top was so low cut it was more like having a rag wrapped around his belly more than having any kind of shirt on.  He walked in to a lot of odd looks and people slowing their work to glance at him.   
  
“Hey dad.” Stiles walked up towards his dad who instantly tensed.   
  
“Hey dad?” Noah ground out.  “Hey dad!?” He was barely controlling his rage now.  Oh fuck what had they.  “You send me that voice message… you say… _that_ to me… and you come in here wanting what?  Did you get another speeding ticket or did you realize you had something else you needed to use me for?”   
  
“I…”   
  
“You know what?  I don’t fucking care.  I’m not helping you.  You have a problem, you go take it up with Parrish.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Parrish, handle… _this_ …” Noah stormed off.   
  
“The fuck…” Stiles walked over to Jordan’s desk and saw the dirty look that he gave him as he looked Stiles up and down with a hungry look.  “What did you people do now?”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Cut the crap.”   
  
“Someone thinks he’s in charge still…” Jordan ran a hand up the inside of Stiles’ thighs and rested his hand on his bare package.   
  
“Derek saw your handy work last night and was pissed off.”   
  
“You tell him it was me?” Jordan had a wild look in his eye.   
  
“Yes.” Stiles whimpered as Jordan held him a little more firmer.   
  
“Shame.  I’ll have to take my fun now then.” He let go of Stiles and as he with drew his hand a line of fire moved in line with his finger, burning a line down and through the thin shorts, exposing more of Stiles’ thigh.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’ll leave you… something to wear home.” Jordan smirked.  “If you’re good.”   
  
“Why are you doing this?”   
  
“Because you’re fresh meat and I look forwards to when Derek turns you out to all of us.”   
  
“He knotted me.”   
  
“You don’t even know what that word means.” Jordan smirked.   
  
“Maybe not, but I know it affords me some protection.”   
  
“True.” Jordan moved his hand and burned another strip away from Stiles’ shorts, leaving long tattered straps hanging from the elastic at the waist.  It was almost obscene the way the fabric both barely covered him and revealed more and more flesh as Jordan worked.  “So what did you come to talk about?  You want to tell the old man about me fucking the cum out of his baby boy last night on the side of the road and leaving you like a common whore to leak my seed onto the road?” Another strip was made.   
  
“No.  I came here because apparently I’m supposed to fill out a report about a break in at my apartment.” Jordan’s eyes lit up and he reached with his free hand over to a drawer and pulled out some already filled out paperwork.  “Wha…”   
  
“Not the first person to get a break in after getting dicked by a Hale.” Jordan smirked.  “Glad to see they’re going a head with your processing.”   
  
“Processing?”   
  
“You’ll get it tonight.” Jordan smirked as he burned another strip revealing most of Stiles’ left thigh and part of his ass.   
  
“Great.  You mind filling out the paper work so I can get out of here?” Stiles tried to be braver than he was feeling but he knew this wasn’t looking so great for him right now.  Jordan smirked and while he dated and signed parts of the pager he’d pulled out his other hand went right over Stiles’ cock and burned the strip away that held the crotch together.  He was effectively wearing what amounted to half a pair of shorts and half a skirt made out of strips of cloth attached to an elastic band.  Fuck.  This wasn’t good.  His hand kept moving back and forth ruining the front of the shorts as he kept his eyes on Stiles’ face, looking for fear or panic in this eyes.  He wanted to watch Stiles freak out.  Stiles understood that.  So he sat there and gave him nothing.  He wasn’t about to let him win this fight.  Sitting there stone faced he endured it as Jordan made the front of his shorts a tattered mess that would give him almost no cover, even less than he’d walked in here with.  “Cry.”   
  
“No.” Stiles gave him a blank look.   
  
“You’ll cry or you’ll regret it.”   
  
“No.” Stiles looked firmly at his eyes, and suddenly realized Jordan dropped a scrap of fabric on the desk between them.  Stiles looked down and realized that Jordan had started removing strips of fabric, starting to the right of his crotch.  He blushed as he looked at that and then up at Jordan, trying to retain his composure.   
  
“Give in and sob, and I’ll leave it as is.  Keep fighting me and I’ll remove one strip at a time till you have to walk out of here with your cock on display.  Don’t give in and I’ll simply make those shorts fall away in ashes from your body as you get up from that chair and make you walk bottomless out of here in front of all these cops.  I don’t care either way.”   
  
“Why are you doing this?” Stiles bit his lip, he couldn’t understand why Jordan was being such a prick to him suddenly.   
  
“Oh it’s simple.  I want you to understand where you stand in this.  So what Derek knotted you.  Just means you’re his bitch.  And he’ll fuck you where ever and whenever he chooses and you’re going to be humiliated by the things he’ll make you do.  But in the end, no one gives a shit.  Not even your precious Scott.” Stiles flinched.  “Yeah I know he’s here, and I know Talia called him to fuck up your apartment.  That’s his job in this.  Break in, screw up people’s houses, and make it clear something bad happened there.  Different for each bitch we pick up.  But for you, you it was a break in, nice touch.  He screw up your apartment and make you come home to see the ruin of your life, did you know it was him?”   
  
“Yes I did.” Stiles sat there stone faced as another two strips were put on the desk.  “I knew shortly after I saw it.”   
  
“Shame.  Kid’s losing his touch, or maybe he’s just a soft touch when it comes to you.  He cleaned up that fuck up with the Raeken kid all on his own after Talia found out he’d fucked that up spectacularly.  Almost as bad as Derek screwing you when you had no idea that you’d walked in to the ring you’d walked into.”   
  
“What’d I walk into Jordan?  Why don’t you man up and tell me.” Stiles sat there as another strip was added to the pile, well aware his cock and balls were fully in the open now.   
  
“Human trafficking.  We buy, sell and trade your kind as sex toys amongst us.  The call to Vespucci’s for that pizza order wasn’t just for food, it was a signal to send the next human to be a sex slave so we could fuck him senseless and make him vanish.” Jordan leaned in and too more strips off the shorts, Stiles didn’t say a thing.  “no one told you did they?  I was sent to fuck you to keep you busy so Derek could tell Vespucci to fire you, so he could call your dad and tell him what was up.  So he could call the cleaners who have been making sure your bank accounts, your apartments, and any social connections you had in this life were all ruined, and then Scott was called in to wreck your apartment and send you looking like a wanton whore here to humiliate you and show you how isolated and alone you where, because by tonight, you’ll be on the slave block, naked in front of a party full of people for a Hale fund raiser where they’ll auction off your tight ass to the highest bidder.”   
  
“Derek wouldn’t..”   
  
“Derek fucked you and signed you up to be nothing more than a fucking post sex slave for the rest of your gods damned life and didn’t even know your name till after he shot his load in your ass.” Jordan sneered.   
  
“I…” Stiles swallowed.   
  
“What’s the matter, going to cry NOW?” Jordan chuckled, both hands gripping the shorts and causing them to turn to ash around Stiles’ body.  “Too late.  I’m over it.” He sat back.  “Though maybe I should take the shirt too…” He toyed with the hem running his too warm hand over Stiles’ belly.   
  
“Stop.” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“What was that?” Jordan asked.  “I don’t think I heard you.   
  
“Stop it.” Stiles was close to tears now.   
  
“AH… poor baby…” Jordan yanked his hand back and the shirt flashed before it fell to ash around Stiles leaving him sitting there completely naked in the middle of the police station, his eyes wide as he looked at Jordan.  “Oopse.” Jordan smirked.   
  
“You bastard.” Stiles cried then.   
  
“Shame about the clothes.  They really fit your new station in life.” He stood and left, leaving Stiles with nothing to do.  He crouched down and broke into Jordan’s desk and stole a spare pair of pants and a uniform shirt that he knew he kept there.  Now that he knew that he could get hot enough to burn off clothing, he understood why he kept so many spare cloths.  That bastard was going to learn why no one fucked with Stiles.  So they’d fucked his life up and put him into a corner where even his own father wasn’t speaking to him and they expected him to fall in line and go stand willingly on an auction block?  Screw them.  He’d burn the whole fucking house of cards down to the ground before he fucking gave into that shit.  No one told him what do to.  NO ONE.  Stiles stood up and got a couple looks as he walked out.   
  
“Bad bet.  Jordan said it was okay.” He nodded and people nodded, thinking better of Jordan for taking pity on Stiles in his time of need.  If they only knew.  Whatever Jordan was he wasn’t nice, he wasn’t sweet, he was a rat bastard that Stiles wanted to make break down in tears as he lorded this over him.  But for now he had to plan.  He walked out to his car and noticed Scott parked beside it.   
  
“What?” He glared at Scott.   
  
“What are you wearing?”   
  
“Jordan was kind enough to burn the clothing off of me in front of everyone.”   
  
“Shit…” Scott got out of the car.  “Are you okay?”   
  
“Like you fucking care.” Stiles sobbed.  “A SEX SLAVE!?” He bit out.  “Slave auctions…” He shoved Scott back.  “HOW THE FUCK DON’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SHIT!” He yelled.   
  
“Stiles…” Scott hissed.   
  
“FUCK YOU!” He yelled.   
  
“You don’t talk to him like that.” Theo was just in Stiles road then.   
  
“Listen, I get that you and I are supposed to be slaves, and you’re what ever the hell Scott is and you think that makes you above me and everything… but I’ve had a shitty fucking day.  And I don’t give a rat’s ass about you or your need to be better than me because at the end of the day you’re trying to have a pissing contest with the ghost of me as Scott’s best friend.” He kneed Theo in the balls and dropped him.  “Stay down or I start kicking.” Stiles said as he crouched down.  “Come near me again and I fucking end you.” He stood back up and looked at Scott.  “I’m out.  I didn’t sign up to be a fucking post for a bunch of horny rich fucks.  And I didn’t sign up to be passed to my best friend when he gets tired of fucking his new piece of ass.”   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“You know what?  Tell Derek, hell, tell Talia, I don’t fucking care.  They fucked up my life and sent me into a dark spiral, and I don’t care anymore.  I’ll die before I join their little sex cult and I’ll make sure everyone knows what they’re fucking up to.  And you can tell the both of them to go fuck themselves right after Ida breaks her fucking cane off in their asses.  I want my stuff left at Ida’s.” He stormed to his car.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“No.” Stiles slammed the door behind him and drove off.   
  
“Shit.” Scott’s shoulders dropped.   
  
“FUCK!” Theo screamed as he slowly got back up.  “What the hell does he have in his shoes?” He held himself as he slowly healed from the pain.   
  
“Just him.  You keep looking for the replacement poster.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Theo bowed his head.   
  
“I have my own tasks.” Scott dialed Derek.   
  
“What?”   
  
“We just came from the police station?”   
  
“How bad?”   
  
“Jordan burned the slutty clothes your mom made me dress him in off his body in front of the police station full of officers, and he stole Jordan’s clothes to walk out of there in.  He just kicked Theo in the balls, but that was partly because Theo tore a poster that meant more to Stiles than I knew and I didn’t know to tell Theo not to touch it.  But Derek… it went too far.”   
  
“Too far…” Derek’s voice shook.   
  
“He went back to the apartment, he said he’s done with you and your mom’s games.  And he had some choice words to say about the both of you… and then he said you can both deal with Ida.”   
  
“Ida who?”   
  
“Ida Mason, his next door neighbor and the lady who’s kept a keen eye on him for over a year.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Yeah.  She bruised me when she found out I trashed his apartment.  I’ll heal.. but she’s pissed off and she wants to talk to both of you about this shit.”   
  
“I’ll call my mother…”   
  
“You better.  Because my best friend just left feeling isolated and alone and I can’t swear he won’t do something stupid.”   
  
“Like…”   
  
“Use your imagination Derek.” Scott hung up.   
  
“You’re mad.” Theo looked up at him from where he was sitting on the hood.   
  
“Yes I am.” Scott moved to the side.  “Get in.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Theo followed orders.   
  


***

  
  
Stiles was sitting on his sofa looking at the boxes around him.  How did his life fit into twenty seven boxes.  Some how it felt like there should be more.  It didn’t seem right that there were only these many boxes.  He frowned at them before he jumped at a loud noise.   
  
**_TWACK!_**   
  
What the fuck was that?   
  
“OW!” Derek’s voice came from the hallway.   
  
“I’ll thank you not to hit my son Ida.” A woman Stiles didn’t know spoke.   
  
“Talia, with all due respect, shove it.”   
  
**_TWACK!_**   
  
“Ow.” Talia replied to being struck, a hint of annoyance in her voice.   
  
“You’re just lucky I’m not a decade younger.” Ida gritted her teeth.   
  
“My son is here to…”   
  
**_TWACK!_**   
  
“STOP THAT!” Talia raised her voice to Ida.   
  
“I’ll stop it when you stop being a beast to that boy.”   
  
“We’re here about that.”   
  
“He can go make his peace with the boy.  You are staying here.” Ida moved and her voice retreated with Talia’s.   
  
“Stiles?” Derek knocked on the door.   
  
“It’s open.” Derek tentatively opened it to see the place stripped bare and Stiles sitting in the deputy uniform he’d stolen.  The idea of him wearing Jordan’s clothes made something in him tighten wrong.   
  
“I brought clothes…” He held up a suitcase.   
  
“Not mine or Scotts.  And I’m out trashbags, so I’m assuming Scott used them to sack my stuff up.  So you put my clothes in the suitcase?”   
  
“Yes.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Why bother.  I’m a sex toy to you.  You’re not going to _let_ me keep the clothes since you intend to sell me to the highest bidder.” Stiles scorn thick in his voice.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Tell me I’m wrong.”   
  
“You’re wrong.”   
  
“And you did that with a straight face.  But I suppose you’d have to be a practiced liar.”   
  
“I didn’t know my mom was planning this.  I did call you father, and set up things with your land lord and the cleaners.  But I didn’t know she had called Scott to do this till this morning.”   
  
“But you know _this_ was coming.”   
  
“It was one of the things I wanted to tell you with Scott there at breakfast.”   
  
“Surprise, your best friend owns another human being, or whatever the hell you are, and surprise, you’re a sex slave now.” Stiles glared.  “Not so hard is it?”   
  
“It’s complicated.”   
  
“Oh do tell me Derek, how is it complicated?”   
  
“Because I knotted…”   
  
“Oh for fuck sake, what does that even mean?”   
  
“I’M TRYING TO TELL YOU!” Derek growled; his body shaking as he panted.  “God damn it Stiles you make it hard to talk to you sometimes.” He sat down on the coffee table.   
  
“Floors all yours big guy I’ll shut up and listen.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“For starters, I’m a werewolf.” Stiles made a derisive noise in the back of his throat.  “I’ll show you.” He turned to show the scrap like burn on his face from where Ida hit him.  Good on her.  But as Stiles watched it healed in front of his eyes.   
  
“Tha..”   
  
“I’m talking, you’re listening, remember?” Derek looked him in the eyes as he said it softly.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“I’m a born wolf.  My mother is the pack alpha.  Her word is law.  Scott is a bitten wolf.  It happened while you were in High School and we swore him to secrecy…”   
  
“Wh-” But Derek raised an eyebrow.  “I suck at being quiet or following rules, sue me.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Derek chuckled.  “Vespucci told me about your medical issues.”   
  
“Lovely.” Stiles glared.   
  
“Theo was bitten as well.” Great, so fuck face had healed fast after Stiles hit him.  Just great.   
  
“Jordan?”   
  
“Jordan’s a hell hound.  They… they’re impulsive.”   
  
“Impulsive… is that what we’re calling it.” Stiles challenged.   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“Fine, continue.”   
  
“We have contacts in every major work force in the area, not just Beacon Hills but all the surrounding towns and areas within in a week’s drive of here.” Lovely.  “Places like Vespucci’s know that when we call from the house line and place that order or the key word for their business that we’re looking for any bodies they can float our way.”   
  
“ _Float your way_ …” Stiles felt sick.   
  
“Vespucci had made sure Liam was groomed, so he had an idea that he was coming for sex and maybe something…longer… we weren’t expecting Peter to knot him.”   
  
“Lucky him.”   
  
“Vespucci was supposed to talk you out of going and should have called us and told us the order was canceled.  It’d have told me that no one was groomed from there yet, or he didn’t think you’d be a good sex slave.”   
  
“And I couldn’t just be told what was on the line because this is illegal.”   
  
“Effectively…” Derek sighed.   
  
“And so you thought I was what… a hooker?”   
  
“I thought you were our next new sex slave and I was testing the merchandise.  Then you said Vespucci tried to warn you off.  And then you started toying with me and I wasn’t sure what was going on.  And then we fucked and I figured you’d be a fun toy…”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“And then I knotted you.”   
  
“You keep saying that but I don’t know what that means.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“It means this.” Derek stood up and undid his pants, pulling them down and baring his cock to Stiles.   
  
“Dude…”   
  
“Werewolves have a special organ in their penile tissues.  It’s an evolutionary throw back to ensure insemination in our mates.  It can only happen with our mate, the person we’re supposed to spend our lives with.  And for the first time in my life, it happened with you.”   
  
“Wha..” Stiles stopped talking as Derek closed his eyes and jerked off, only for the base of his cock to swell outwards as if someone inflated a balloon in the base of it.  “Holy fuck…”   
  
“The knot locks us together till my extended orgasm finishes, my mate is dripping with my sperm and the knot goes down.  You thankfully passed out as it swelled, and slept through the brunt of my orgasm.  I was freaking out when you were leaving, I didn’t even know your name.  And I didn’t know who you were, till Jordan told me…”   
  
“So he was there.”   
  
“Yes, and I needed time to get a head of this and to call people so he offered to waylay you.”   
  
“You mean stripping me in public and fucking me senseless against my car.”   
  
“Not what I had in mind.” Derek growled.   
  
“So… every time we….”   
  
“Not every time… but a lot.” Derek nodded to his cock.   
  
“And the nudity thing?”   
  
“A tradition.  We keep our slaves naked.  Our mates as well.”   
  
“So Scott wears clothes because he’s what… part of the family by the bite, but Theo doesn’t… why?”   
  
“Scott found Theo in collage.  Theo’s life went to hell after his sister died and he moved.  He got kicked out of his house, turned to drugs to deal with living on the streets, and he was selling himself when Scott found him.  Scott being Scott went and brought him home and while having sex with him, knotted him.  His instincts took over, and one thing led to another and he bit and turned Theo.”   
  
“Great.  So all of you can turn anyone you bite.” Stiles paused.  “Wait… you nibbled on me…”   
  
“Not all of us can turn humans.” Derek blushed.  “It’s a trait only an alpha can use.”   
  
“But… wait… you said your mom was an alpha…”   
  
“And she is.  So is Uncle Peter.  He broke out of his restraints while you were in high school and bit Scott.”   
  
“Great.” Stiles processed that.  “Theo is a submissive sex slave, but he’s also a wolf.  Much as Liam is now a wolf.”   
  
“Peter give him the bite too?”   
  
“No…” Derek blushed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Scott’s rare… bitten wolves don’t become alphas normally.  And he did it with out bloodshed or bloodline.  So mom’s…”   
  
“She’s having Scott bite and turn all the humans now.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Great, so when do I get bitten.”   
  
“I don’t intend to make you take the bite.”   
  
“Why not?  You took my job, my home, my money, my dad, my clothes.  Why not my humanity and my mortality too?”   
  
“Because I love you.” Derek looked down.   
  
“Great.  Your dick swells and now you love me… but my life gets to be ruined and I get to be your naked sex puppet.  Somehow this doesn’t feel remotely fair.”   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“I get it.  You have issues with it.”   
  
“It might kill you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The bite doesn’t always turn people.  Sometimes, and no one knows why, it kills the person.  Making you take the bite risks you dying.  And I wouldn’t survive much longer after you died.”   
  
“Scott said something about that too….”   
  
“Once knotted, we NEED our mates to be with us.  Without you… I’d go insane.  And eventually go rabid before I died from heart failure.”   
  
“So coming here and telling me all this is to keep me from making you die slow.” Stiles went still.   
  
“Amongst the fact I meant to tell you all this this morning so you could think about it and decide on your own.  My mother…” Derek glared at the wall where Ida’s apartment joined against his.  “My mother interfered and tried to move things as fast as we would with a normal sex slave because she believed the sooner we got you bound to me and the house, the sooner we could get things in order.  But she hadn’t met you and wouldn’t listen to Scott or myself when we tried to reason with her.  So she came here to tell you what you were going to do.  And then Ida hit us with her cane.”   
  
“I heard that part.”   
  
“She’s the only one mom would listen to.” Derek smiled.   
  
“Why?  I mean she’s a force of nature, but why…”   
  
“She’s my great aunt.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Yeah.  Ida doesn’t take shit from anyone.” He smiled.  “And I’m glad she looks after you.”   
  
“She’s kept me safe here.”   
  
“It’s a good thing it was Scott and not someone else who messed with your apartment.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“She’d have torn their guts out and made them live long enough to watch her do it.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“No one in the pack pisses off Ida.” Derek nodded.   
  
“So…” Stiles sighed as he sat there after a long silence.   
  
“So.”   
  
“I’m guessing I need to go back with you?”   
  
“If you want to.”   
  
“Not like I can make you move in here.”   
  
“I’d prefer not to.” Derek blushed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Exactly.” Derek answered looking at the wall and blushed when Stiles blinked at him.  “Werewolf hearing…” He tapped his ear, causing Stiles to look at the wall.   
  
“Ida would hear us… every time we…”   
  
“Yep.  And I really don’t want to do that to my great aunt.”   
  
“Yeah… I don’t blame you.” Stiles blushed thinking about all the times she’d heard him jerking off and the random hook ups he’d had since he moved here.  Damn.  No wonder she seemed to know what was going on in his life.  He’d thought she might be psychic or something, but literally hearing everything like she was in the room would explain it too.   
  
“So you’ll come back with me?   
  
“Yes.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Can I get you to change?” Derek looked at the clothes.   
  
“You know what… is Jordan’s sense of smell as strong as yours?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Good, you’re going to coat these clothes in your load, and then I’ll change and we can give them back to him so he has to smell it.” Derek’s eyes went wide as Stiles fell to his knees and took Derek into his mouth.   
  
“Stiles… you…”   
  
“This good to go?” Stiles poked Derek’s knot…   
  
“S-STILES…” He whimpered.   
  
“Good to know.  Tap my shoulder when you’re ready.” Stiles took Derek into his mouth and swallowed around him as much as the knot would allow, his lips hitting the expanding flesh and he saw how sensitive it was as Derek hissed or whimpered when he touched it.  Stiles started tracing his fingernails down the tender flesh making Derek twitch and writhe.  He may not have all the answers, but he had enough to know what he needed to know for now.  And it didn’t take long for Derek’s hand to find his shoulder and tap him to let him know how close he was.  Derek whined as he got closer and closer before Stiles pulled off and started jerking him off with one hand while squeezing his knot with his other.   
  
“SHIT!” Derek started firing shot after shot non stop like someone had unkinked a fire hose suddenly and started coating Stiles in his cum.  Stiles mentally thought about how big that knot was and how it had ever fit in his ass.  But as he got drenched in cum he began to realize just how horrible this was going to be for Jordan.  Smirking to himself he licked his lips and swallowed some of Derek’s cum before letting go of him only to realize Derek was still cumming and couldn’t aim himself.   
  
“FUCK!” Stiles grabbed his cock and pointed it at the clothing he wanted to soak.  It was going to be a mess to clean up but so long as he got most of it on the clothing he could live with it.  Fuck, this was a lot of cum.  No wonder he’d felt full after they’d fucked yesterday.  God, was that really just yesterday?  He couldn’t believe it as he sat there and milked the last of Derek’s load out of him.   
  
A half hour later Derek’s knot finally went down and Stiles had a slight idea of what sex was going to be like from now on.   
  
“You’re the only one who can knot me right?”   
  
“Right.” Derek panted.   
  
“Good.  Because I don’t think I could put up with that from everyone.”   
  
“You won’t.” Derek stroked his hand.   
  
“Mind helping me out of these clothes?”   
  
“YES!” Derek sat up.   
  
“Easy big boy.  Clothes off, and then you can help me in the shower and then I’ll dress in what you brought.”   
  
“okay.” Derek blushed.  And he helped peal the shirt over Stiles’ head and helped undo the cum drenched suit pants.  Once they were off he wrapped them in plastic and sat the squishy package on the floor, his eyes instantly going to Stiles’ own erection.   
  
“Easy boy.  Shower.” Stiles pointed.   
  
“Okay.” Derek divested himself of his own clothing and followed Stiles naked through his apartment.   
  
“They can hear us, can’t they?” Stiles nodded to the wall.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Good.  I don’t fucking like what you did to me, so you’re going to listen to us having sex and then you’re going to have to ride with Derek smelling of sex in the car.  Because I’ll drive my own damn car out there.” Stiles turned to Derek.  “You going to knot me if I let you fuck me?”   
  
“Maybe…” Derek blushed. “I can’t control it.”   
  
“Well it’s your time table so let’s do this.” Stiles set the water to where he liked it and got in.  Derek swallowed and got in after him, taking the rag and the shampoo from him and began to wash Stiles’ body.   
  
“I can do that myself you know.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“And you’re still doing it?”   
  
“I made the mess.”   
  
“Good answer.” Stiles turned and leaned up and kissed Derek.   
  
“What was that for?”   
  
“For having good answers.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Are you… um… lubricated…” Derek blushed.   
  
“No, hang on.” Stiles padded out of the shower, back to his bedroom and came back in.  “OH SHIT.” He slipped only to be caught by Derek and carried the rest of the way to the shower.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I can get used to having you around.”   
  
“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Except for the bruises from our sexy times?” Stiles nodded to his body.   
  
“I didn’t know you bruised so easily….”   
  
“Stiles Stilinski, able to get a bruise from a strong breeze.” Stiles did a miniature bow before handing the lube over to Derek.   
  
“I’ll have to keep an eye on you.” Derek applied the lube to his fingers and worked it into Stiles’ ass.   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles whimpered, glad for whatever Derek did that had sped up his healing back there.  He frowned.  “Does werewolf saliva heal or something?”   
  
“Yeah…” Derek blushed.   
  
“So eating me out last night…”   
  
“Jordan gave you a nasty burn in your ass.”   
  
“Right, fighter poker dick isn’t a good lay.” Stiles nodded to himself.   
  
“He will not touch you again.” Derek’s eyes went electric blue.   
  
“Fuck me now.” Stiles turned around and presented his lubed hole to Derek.   
  
“Yes.” He growled sliding into Stiles in one smooth slick motion, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Stiles’ mouth as he slid home.   
  
“Fuck.. you’re so big…”   
  
“And you’re perfect.” Derek turned his head and kissed him, making out while they fucked in the shower.  Slowly taking Stiles apart with his body until he was an undulating mass of need and desire, spasming around Derek.  Derek, who thankfully didn’t knot him again but just happily came in his ass and finished bathing him to clean him up and drying him off.   
  
“I am capable of drying myself.” Stiles huffed.   
  
“Yeah, and I’m just trying to be a good mate.”   
  
“We’ll have to go over what that entails later.” Stiles nodded more to himself.  “Because I really want to know what all goes into that.”   
  
“Okay.” Derek smiled.  Happier than he’d ever been.   
  
“So… clothes?”   
  
“Oh, right.” Derek shook himself, the dopy smile not leaving as he lead Stiles naked back to the front room where he opened the suitcase.   
  
“Derek…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Did Scott help you pick out these clothes?”   
  
“No…” Derek bit his lip, sure he’d screwed up again.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded, and kissed Derek who blinked in confusion.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“They’re perfect, and some of my favorites.  Don’t know how you knew that, but they’re perfect.” Stiles smiled and dressed before walking over to the sofa and patting it so Derek would sit with him.   
  
“Your scent was strongest on them.” Derek said after a long time.   
  
“Good to know.” Stiles nodded.  They fell into a comfortable silence.  “So… how soon do we have to go back and see the real world?”   
  
“As soon as we can.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Okay, just a few more minutes of silent cuddling then.” Stiles smiled, enjoying how happy that seemed to make Derek who snuggled down into his touch and he had to admit he didn’t hate it either.   
  


***

  
  
The trip to the parking lot was only marred by Talia’s frosty reception outside of Ida’s and Ida’s congratulations to Stiles about grabbing onto Derek’s knot.  Blushing as he went down the stairs with one of his in-laws and his _owner_ was different, but thankfully Stiles could flee to the relative safety of his jeep.  He was about to start it when Derek got in the passenger side.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Apparently I smell too much right now.” Derek blushed as he pointed to where his mother was pulling out.   
  
“Oh.  Well okay.” Stiles blushed, that had been his point, but maybe the grand high queen of werewolf alphas had to prove her point too.  Stiles shrugged and buckled up before starting the car and pulling out.  He tuned the radio to where he liked it and turned it low so that they could talk.  The silence was a little pregnant but companionable as they made their way out of the town.   
  
“I don’t have to do anything… weird… do I?”   
  
“Define weird?”   
  
“Orgies?”   
  
“Orgies are weird to you?”   
  
“So many people rubbing against one another, where do you put your hands?” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“I...” Derek frowned and looked at Stiles.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You have no idea how weird that thought is now.”   
  
“You don’t know the answer either do you?”   
  
“No…” Derek begrudgingly said after awhile.   
  
“See, my point stands.” Stiles smiled, victorious.   
  
“Well.. .no orgies per say.”   
  
“That doesn’t sound promising.”   
  
“You’ll have to be nude when we go inside.”   
  
“You really love that don’t you?”   
  
“If it helps I’ll stay naked in our room…”   
  
“Our…”   
  
“You’ll live in what used to be my room.  It’ll be ours now.”   
  
“A little small for all my stuff…”   
  
“…” Derek mumbled.   
  
“Try that again wolf boy?” Stiles arched a brow.   
  
“usually the slave…” Derek winced.  “… usually we either put your stuff in storage or sell it off…”   
  
“Well that’s not happening.” Stiles snorted.   
  
“Can we compromise…”   
  
“Oh that depends on a few things.  But we’ll talk about that when I actually look at _our_ room.” Stile shrugged.  “So I’m naked all the time in front of everyone I take it.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And sex?”   
  
“With me… yes.  With the others… sometimes…” Derek grumbled.   
  
“You don’t actually like that do you?” The idea dawned on Stiles.   
  
“You’re my mate.  If you were just a slave, I’d share you without a second thought.  But _this_ is different.”   
  
“Tell me about it.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“But yeah, some rituals will require you to… be with others.  And some social situations.”   
  
“What social situation requires the spreading of my legs?”   
  
“The initial hello to the pack members…” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“So I have to let SCOTT fuck me?”   
  
“yes…” Derek blushed.   
  
“You are damn lucky wolf boy.  DAMN lucky.”   
  
“What’s that mean?” Derek turned around and looked at Stiles.   
  
“It means that I’m not happy about _letting_ Scott who’s practically my brother fuck me in front of everyone, but it’s not a deal breaker.”   
  
“What would be a deal breaker?”   
  
“I don’t know…” Stiles frowned.  “I’ll let you know when we reach there?”   
  
“Maybe best to tap me on the shoulder when you hit that limit… so I can handle it with a little control…” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“So don’t freak out and let you handle it?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“You do know I can handle my own right?”   
  
“And you do realize an adult werewolf can snap a human’s neck but barely tapping right?”   
  
“Noted….” Stiles got very quiet for the rest of the ride, drastically reevaluating what was and wasn’t possible in his life as he drove the rest of the way up to the preserve and parked in what was slowly becoming his parking space.  “I get to keep my car right…” Stiles looked at the lack of vehicles.   
  
“If you want…” Derek frowned.   
  
“I want.”   
  
“Then sure.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Okay… so uh… what now?”   
  
“We go up to the porch and we strip.”   
  
“We?”   
  
“I have to change too and my costume will be on the porch, we’ll put our clothes in the box on the porch so Chris can wash them later.  There’s not any chemicals you’re allergic too are there?”   
  
“Not that I’ve found.”   
  
“Okay.  What we use to clean our clothes for our noses is… stronger than what humans normally use.”   
  
“Well your clothes don’t burn me so I’m probably good.” Stiles touched Derek’s chest.   
  
“Okay…” Derek reached down and held his hand.  “I’ll let you know what’s required at each greeting okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“And I don’t think full anal will be required right now.” Derek shrugged.  “This is formal but not that formal.  So probably just oral.” He got out of the car.   
  
“You say that like it’s so simple for me to pop random stranger’s dicks into my mouth…” Stiles narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Normally for your station it would be… but…” Derek gestured to them.   
  
“Right…” Stiles sighed heavily as he locked his car and took his keys up to the porch with him, his mind getting distracted as he watched Derek strip.   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“Right.. right.. naked time.” Stiles grumbled as he took off his clothing and folded it into the box in front of them, watching Derek pull out a midnight blue robe.  “Just a robe?”   
  
“The masters will wear robes, the slaves will be naked…” Derek bit his lip.  Picking up a mask of the same midnight blue but in lace.   
  
“Okay you look worried.”   
  
“They put the mask in here…”   
  
“So…?”   
  
“This is more formal than I thought…” Derek bit his lip as he put the mask on.   
  
“So naked slaves and robed masters is one level but adding masks on the masters is a whole other one… got it.” He nodded to himself as he started to move away from the box but paused, there was another mask.  “Why do I get a mask?”   
  
“Because mates get to wear masks…” Derek picked it up and placed it on Stiles’ face.   
  
“Okay now this feels kinky.”   
  
“It’s tradition…” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“You’re not telling me something.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“This isn’t just family…”   
  
“Who else is here…”   
  
“Most of the big wigs in town…”   
  
“I… my dad goes to those parties… MY FATHER IS IN THERE?!” Stiles’ eyes went wide.   
  
“You won’t have to touch him.”   
  
“Oh… okay…” Stiles started to calm down, only just realizing he was in the middle of panicking over this.   
  
“I’ll let you know when it’s him. He’ll have a mask on too.”   
  
“Okay.  Thank you.” Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek on the lips before he heard a cough.  He turned and there stood Chris, naked save his mask of black lace.   
  
“This way sirs.”   
  
“Thank you Chris.” Derek nodded and held out his hand and Stiles took it like he had when he went to bed last night.  They walked through the double doors together and everyone turned to look at them.  Stiles felt his cheeks flush as he stood there the center of attention.  He could tell who some people where.  There was Scott in a red mask and robe with Theo standing beside him completely naked.  He saw Peter wearing a white mask and robe with Liam naked beside him.  He knew some of the slaves by name or sight.  He’d seen them around town over the years, and went to school with some of them.  He frowned as he saw Isaac Lahey standing naked next to someone.   
  
“Derek.. what’s Isaac Lahey doing here?”   
  
“Who?” Derek frowned, looking at where Stiles was looking and let his eyes go wide.  “Oh… I… didn’t know his name.” Derek blushed.   
  
“We’ll talk about that later.” Stiles grumbled.  “He’s a slave…”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“That’s my dad in the tan robe then?”   
  
“How’d you…”   
  
“Isaac moved in with us when his dad died and he started doing a lot of work around the house when we were eighteen and I couldn’t understand why.  Now it makes perfect sense.  Dad knew the call ‘I’ made wasn’t me and that scene in the police station was faked?”   
  
“yes…” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Good to know.” Stiles leaned against Derek like the other slaves were.  “Where too Master?” Derek’s eyes turned blue at hearing Stiles say that without any hint of humor or derision.   
  
“We have a station…” He walked Stiles proudly through the group, some stopping them to say hello and to fondle or touch Stiles.  But eventually they made it to a comfy looking day bed and Stiles was draped across it, putting him on display.  But at least he didn’t have to stand.  He had his head in Derek’s lap and moved the robe aside to nurse on Derek’s cock in front of everyone.  He knew he was here to show that Derek not only owned him but was his master.  “fuck…” Derek muttered.  Stiles traced the head of his cock with his tongue, a smile on his lips stretched wide around Derek’s cock in response before he went back to nursling slowly on his dick.   
  
“Mr. Hale.” Noah’s voice came from behind Stiles and he turned and looked at his father, his naked body on display.  “May I present my slave, Isaac.” Isaac bowed.”   
  
“My slave Mieczyslaw.” Derek gestured to Stiles, his mouth falling open that Derek not only knew his real name, but said it flawlessly.  “Say hello to Isaac, Stiles.” Stiles nodded and reached out taking a hold of Isaac’s cock and drawing him forward to suck on him while their masters spoke.   
  
“Is the transition going well?” Noah held his composure.   
  
“So far so good.  He’s nothing like I expected.”   
  
“He’s special.” Noah said with a father’s fondness.   
  
“And my mate.” Derek beamed.  “So he’s going to have a special place in the pack.” Derek reached out and petted Stiles.   
  
“I’m glad…” Noah nodded as Isaac whimpered and came in Stiles’ mouth.   
  
“Visits home should be interesting…” Stiles said as he looked up Isaac’s body.   
  
“yes sir.” Isaac nodded with a blush and went back to Noah’s side.   
  
“Good luck.” Noah nodded to Stiles before moving off.   
  
“You did wonderfully.” Derek kissed Stiles who shared Isaac’s load with him before breaking the kiss and taking Derek back in his mouth.  Derek moaned lightly as he sat there slowly feeding his slave… his mate… his Stiles, his cock.   
  
“Nephew.” Peter walked up and looked at the show.   
  
“Uncle.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Is the boy proving as much fun to break as he was the other night?”   
  
“Yep.” Stiles said with an obscene pop as he’d started talking with Derek’s cock in his mouth and turned to look straight at Peter as he licked Derek’s dick.   
  
“Such a filthy mouth.  I think I’ll try it.” Peter stood there as Liam opened his robe and he moved forwards.  Stiles took the thick piece in his hand and weighed it before putting it on his tongue and looking up at Peter as he went down on him.  He was at the base of Peter quickly and hummed as he cupped Peter’s balls and maintained eye contact.  Peter’s eyes went red.  “You’ve got a lot of spirit…. That’s good.” He fucked into Stiles’ mouth.   
  
“Thank you Uncle.” Derek said for Stiles who didn’t take Peter out of his mouth till Peter grunted and came in his mouth.   
  
“Liam, say hello.” Peter curled his fingers in Liam’s hair and he knelt down taking Stiles down into his throat and moving so that he offered himself to Stiles.  Stiles took Liam into his own mouth and the pair began to suck noisily as Peter stood there, his dick in the open as Derek sat with his own erection on display.   
  
“Such a lovely boy…” Peter stroked down Liam’s body, his fingers finding the boy’s lubed hole and thrusting in.  “We should share them sometime.”   
  
“Of course Uncle.”   
  
“Maybe we’ll get lucky and knot them together.” Peter began to aggressively finger Liam.   
  
“Trying to hurry the boy along Peter?” Scott walked up with a smirk.   
  
“I adore the noises he makes when he’s being fucked.” Peter shrugged.   
  
“I know the feeling.  Theo here makes such delicious noises…” Scott held Theo’s cock and slowly stroked it.   
  
“I heard you were thinking about lending him to me…” Peter leered at Theo’s body.   
  
“He recently displeased me on a job.  He found a replacement for something he broke, which is the only reason he’s getting touched today, but he still displeased me.”   
  
“Oh I’ll make you sing for me Theo…” Peter took Theo’s balls in his hand and squeezed sharply as Scott kept stroking him.   
  
“Yes sir.” Theo swallowed.   
  
“Such lovely skin… I can’t wait to see how long it holds a mark.” Peter smirked as Theo swallowed hard.   
  
“UNG!” Liam groaned as he came down Stiles’ throat.  Stiles was right there with him as he blew a load in Liam’s sweet lips.  Liam withdrew, and took Peter in his mouth right there.   
  
“You’ve trained him well.”   
  
“Yes.  I have.  Shall I help you with yours?” He increased the pressure of his hand on Theo.   
  
“Maybe.  He has apologizes to make first.” Scott let go of Theo and walked to Stiles.   
  
“Scott.” Derek said in a bit of a warning but it was Stiles who spoke next.   
  
“Hello sir.” He took a hold of his friend’s cock in his red robes and pulled out the long tanned piece of meat he found with in and licked the tip while maintaining eye contact.  “Would sir like the use of my mouth or my ass?”   
  
“That ass.” Scott swelled in Stiles’ hand.   
  
“Yes sir.” He gestured behind him.   
  
“Good boy.” Scott went behind him, and Chris arrived with lube for him to stroke himself and finger Stiles before he slipped in.  Stiles had never imagined that they’d be doing this, but as Scott slid home, it felt right.  “Theo.  Come apologize.” Scott gave a sharp look to Theo who knelt before Stiles.   
  
“I’m sorry sir.  I misbehaved.  I tore things that were meant to be saved, and I damaged things that were not mine to damage.  I am yours to make amends.” He left his body opened.   
  
“I’ll have your throat later.  For now… your cock.” Theo’s eyes went wide but he stood as he approached Stiles who took him into his mouth.  He grunted with every thrust of Scott’s cock, Scott clearly liked seeing Theo’s cock vanish into Stiles’ mouth, but it was the sudden pressure of Stiles’ hands on Theo’s balls that made him look with shock at Stiles.  His balls could take a lot of abuse, already healing from Peter’s assault but he whined at Stiles continued the attack.  Scott wasn’t going to last long if this was the sort of revenge he got to watch.  Theo was reveling in the smells of Scott becoming aroused and Stiles’ slick warm mouth.  He was almost there when suddenly he was pushed back by Stiles and he frowned before he stood there cumming, aware he hadn’t been given permission to touch himself so he had to stand there with no stimulation as he slowly leaked cum from his swollen tip.   
  
“HOLY SHIT!” Scott bellowed as he bottomed out and came in Stiles’ ass, clinging to him as Stiles gave a hard eye to Theo before putting Derek back in his mouth and nursing on his master’s cock as Scott finished up and gave a friendly eager lick of Stiles’ hole before wiping him with a warm rag that Chris provided.   
  
“Thank you for welcoming my mate.” Derek nodded to his uncle and Scott who smiled and said their good byes.   
  
“He seems to have learned his place well.” Talia stood there in her wine colored robes, on one side of her Stiles noticed Matt Daehler, vaguely remembering him working for the school paper.  But on her other side his eyes went wide as he noticed Scott’s dad, Rafael McCall.  “Oh you know my slave?” Talia smirked.  Stiles nodded but didn’t say a word.   
  
“He was the best friend of my son.” Rafael looked to Scott.   
  
“Oh I had forgotten he was your son.  Such good breeding stock.  The cock’s carry through in their family.” She stroked Rafael’s cock.  “Be a dear and show the boy.” Rafael nodded and went behind Stiles, slicking himself and fucking up into his own sun’s cum in Stiles’ ass.  He whimpered as Rafael took him finally gasped, releasing Derek’s cock while Rafael began to rotate his hips.   “You will have to see to his training. The boy can barely keep a cock in his mouth while being fucked.” She shook her head.   
  
“He is still learning mother.”   
  
“I do hope he can take two now.” She squeezed the back of Matt’s neck and he blushed before going to Chris and lubing himself and as Rafael moved, laying on his back and taking Stiles to a sitting position on his lap, Matt moved behind Stiles and slipped in along side Rafael.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles struggled to keep his composure.   
  
“You haven’t even taught him to take two yet?” Talia chided her son.   
  
“We’re only beginning.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Oh well.” She shrugged.  “I suppose it can’t be helped.” She stood and watched them fucking Stiles.  “I do enjoy watching them work…” She reached out and ran a hand down Matt’s ass.  “There is something about a young man’s first time being submissive… even more so when he was so straight before he was bent for men…” She licked her lips and Matt blushed as he plowed into Stiles.  “Don’t you agree son?”   
  
“I’m pretty pleased with Stiles.”   
  
“It’d imagine.  He is pleasing on the eyes.”   
  
“And I enjoy his mind and personality as well.”   
  
“Always a plus.  Have you seen Matthew’s photographs?  The boy has a talent for photography that is unparalleled.” She beamed.   
  
“Not recently…” Derek pondered.   
  
“He took some spectacular shots on our last trip.  Remind me to send him with his portfolio.  I’ve been thinking about having one or more blown up to decorate the house with.” Talia nodded more to herself than anyone else.   
  
“High praise.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Well earned.” Talia nodded back.   
  
“Mistress.” Matt moaned.   
  
“Cum for me Matthew. Cum for mistress.” She stroked his cheek and Matt whimpered as he came hard, flooding Stiles around Rafael who came shortly thereafter.  “Do remember to clean the boy up.” She pulled Matt’s hair and brought his lips to her’s smearing her lipstick on his lips before pulling back and turning to Chris who cleaned her marred lips and reapplied her lipstick.   
  
“Yes mistress.” Matt blushed and as they existed Stiles, he went in and ate Stiles out.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles lay face down, his head in Derek’s lap as Matt ate him out.  Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and trying to relax him as he shivered from the contact.   
  
“He is clean Mistress.” Matt blushed, his chin slick from other men’s cum and lube from Stiles’ ass.   
  
“My sweet boy.” She reached out and took a hold of Matt’s cock.  “I am pleased.” She moved and Rafael bent down and kissed him on the lips.  Knowing his Mistress wished Matt to be kissed but not wishing to mar her own makeup twice in one sitting.   
  
“Thank you Mistress.” Matt blushed when they parted ways.   
  
“Enjoy your welcoming party Stiles.” Talia glanced down at Stiles.   
  
“Yes Mistress.” He bowed his head, instinctively knowing that was the right way to address her.   
  
“There is hope for you yet.” She chuckled, walking off with her boys following her.   
  
“That…” Stiles looked at Derek.   
  
“Yeah….” Derek’s cock was still stiff.   
  
“You like watching me get fucked huh…”   
  
“Might have to see if Raf and Scott can do you together…” Derek’s eyes glowed.   
  
“It’d be worth it.” Stiles nodded.  “Fuck…” He snuggled against Derek.  “Don’t get me wrong.  They’re okay.  But it’d be worth it to get you horny so when they were done you’d plow me into tomorrow.” He looked up at Derek who’s eyes widened to the point that only a thin sliver of blue was visible around the black of his eyes.   
  
“Keep talking like that and I’ll fuck you here.” Derek slowly ran his hands along Stiles’ flanks.   
  
“Promises, promises…” Stiles chuckled and then stilled.  “Huh.”   
  
“What is it?” Derek looked around, and followed Stiles’ line of sight to the Twins and their slave.  “You know him?”   
  
“Danny.  He left school early… graduated like a year and a half early.”   
  
“They took him then probably.”   
  
“I always wondered where he went.” He watched Danny being walked between them, wearing nothing but a collar and a leash as they stopped and let people touch him.   
  
“He’s been something of a favorite at these things…”   
  
“The perfect victim?” Stiles looked up at Derek.   
  
“How did…”   
  
“He’s brilliant, skilled, probably a genius.  But I know how he unwinds.  Back in school after a hard test, we’d find him usually naked, hand cuffed in the back of his own car, no clothes to speak of, and cum leaking from his ass.  And a smile on his face.  This must be heaven for him.”   
  
“Yeah…” Derek marveled at Stiles’ mind.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Not everyone would have picked up on that.”   
  
“Thanks.” Stiles smiled.  Pleased that Derek recognized his mind for what it was.   
  
“I’m very impressed.” He bent down and kissed Stiles.   
  
“Thanks.” Stiles had a goofy grin on his face.  Their shared kiss broken by Jordan storming in to stand before them, someone following quickly behind him.   
  
“I hear you’re angry with me.” Jordan was standing there, his naked slave at his side.   
  
“You burned my slave.” Derek glared at him.   
  
“Kind of unavoidable.” Jordan crossed his arms over his black robes.   
  
“And the loss of his clothing at the station?” Derek challenged.   
  
“Someone had to put him in his place.”   
  
“Yes, but not you.”   
  
“Oh please, you’re always too easy on them.  I mean, if you’d had your way we’d never have found out about Corey’s abilities.” Jordan clamped a firm hand on the boy’s neck, who Stiles was assuming was Corey.   
  
“The fact that he can go invisible would have come out eventually.”   
  
“Yes, but his transformation abilities wouldn’t have.” Jordan glanced at Corey who blushed, and looked down and his body seemed to shimmer before he was an exact duplicate of Stiles standing there naked.   
  
“You’ll have to amuse yourself with his shape, because until you make restitution you will not be touching Stiles.” Derek glanced at Corey and then to Jordan   
  
“And my stolen clothes?”   
  
“Right here.” Derek handed him a sack he’d sealed and kept in his robes, hidden as they’d come in.   
  
“I… SHIT!” Jordan shook his head.  “I can smell your seed from here.  The fuck did you do… bathe in it?” He glared at Stiles.   
  
“I gave Derek a blow job… and he got a little.. _excited_...” Stiles smirked.   
  
“You filthy little…”   
  
“Careful.” Derek growled.   
  
“I’ll behave.” Jordan glared, walking up to Stiles.  “I can’t get a greeting today… but someday…” He smirked.  “Though… Corey… should have a proper greeting.”   
  
“O…kay...” Stiles glanced at Derek, Derek nodded at him and Corey moved up still wearing Stiles’ body as he put a copy of Stiles’ cock to his own lips.  Stiles simply looked up at his own face and swallowed Corey around him.  He knew what flipped his own trigger and it didn’t take long before Corey was cumming, his eyes rolling back as he lost control over his form, his cock transforming and gagging Stiles as he came and shifted to different sizes and thicknesses before transforming back to himself and slumping against Jordan.   
  
“Good boy.” Jordan smirked as they left.   
  
“You okay?” Derek inspected Stiles’ mouth.   
  
“Yeah.” He smiled and leaned in, his forehead against Derek’s.  “I’m fine.”   
  
“Good.” Derek kissed him.   
  
“Derek.” One of the twins nodded.   
  
“Ethan.  Aiden.” Derek nodded to them.   
  
“You remember our slave Danny?”   
  
“Yes.” He nodded.   
  
“We see you have one of your own now…” Ethan leered at Stiles.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“We’d be willing to trade for an evening soon… not right away.  He needs to be settled first… but… soon.” Aiden flicked his eyes from Derek to Stiles and back again.   
  
“I’m sure we can arrange that.  I’d enjoy watching the two of you fucking him alone, together, or _joined_.” The way he said that made Stiles wonder what he meant by that.   
  
“Yes, our joined form is a favorite at these sort of things.  Even Danny finds our joined form a bit…. Much.” Ethan smirked.  “Isn’t that right pet?” He pulled Danny back with his leash.   
  
“Yes master.” Danny moaned out, his eyes glazed over with lust.   
  
“I wasn’t aware that our slaves knew each other till just now.” Derek glanced at Danny before going back to looking at the Twins.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“While they were in school.  You’ve been hiding his other talents.  Not that this …” Derek reached out and held Danny’s cock.  “Isn’t a talent.”   
  
“Oh, not everyone thinks a slave should have the freedoms we afford Daniel.” Aiden shrugged.   
  
“I think utilizing a slave’s full potential should always been explored.” Derek eyed them carefully.   
  
“Then I can assume you plan to utilize this one’s _full_ potential?” Ethan raised a challenging brow.   
  
“Absolutely.” Derek nodded, Stiles frowned.  He knew there was a deeper conversation going on here but he wasn’t sure what they were talking about.   
  
“We look forwards to it.  The video’s don’t do him justice.” Aiden reached out and stroked Stiles’ cheek.   
  
“Video’s?” Derek frowned.   
  
“We’d almost thought about enslaving this one ourselves when we stumbled across them.”   
  
“I don’t…” Derek frowned.   
  
“Tell him Daniel.” Aiden turned sharply to Danny.   
  
“I hacked your laptop camera…your cell phone… and put a camera in the locker room at school…” Danny blushed.   
  
“Our Daniel was quite the perv in high school.” Ethan smirked.  “Thousands of videos of the male student body at home and school… enjoying private moments they didn’t know where being filmed.” He cast a lustful gaze on Stiles then.  Oh.  So that’s what this was about.  Danny had filmed him jerking off and… oh.  Stiles’ eyes went wide.  If Danny knew he could do that… then he’d have told them… and they might have told Derek… and was Derek meaning to make him to that here?  He bit his lip.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“I just realized what Danny likely saw.”   
  
“What’s that pet?” Ethan smirked.   
  
“That I can suck myself.” Stiles looked up at Ethan who grinned.   
  
“you what?” Derek was floored.   
  
“I thought you knew…”   
  
“So did we.” Aiden blinked.   
  
“I didn’t.  I… you can suck yourself off?”   
  
“Yeah.  I don’t do it all the time, but when things are slow…. Sometimes I’ll bend down and suck myself off.  Usually with my favorite porn going… which is probably when Danny recorded it.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Danny winced as Aiden pulled the leash and collar taunt.   
  
“You’ll have to share those videos with me…” Derek’s cock jerked against Stiles’ cheek.   
  
“Of course.” Ethan handed over an external drive from a pocket in his robe.   
  
“Thought a head I see?”   
  
“We like the one of you in his apartment today.” Aiden chuckled.   
  
“wait…” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Your cell phone was on the table….” Danny blushed.   
  
“You will have to clean his devices now.” Derek gave Danny a look.   
  
“Of course sir.” Danny nodded.   
  
“It’s only right, since you’re bonded now.”   
  
“Of course.” Ethan agreed with his brother.  “Might we offer the use of Danny’s mouth as penance?”   
  
“Yes.” Derek reached for the leash and took Danny to his knees and entered his mouth, fucking his face right there.   
  
“Fuck...” Stiles stroked Derek’s thigh.   
  
“You like watching me get head?”   
  
“Yeah…” Stiles moaned.   
  
“Good.” Derek growled as he skull fucked Danny and emptied himself into the boy’s throat, before pulling Stiles up for a kiss, taking Danny while he kissed Stiles and putting his magnificent mouth on Stiles, causing him to moan into the kiss before he too had a rippling orgasm in Danny’s throat.   
  
“Glad to see I’m not the only one who likes a strong submissive.” Derek parted from the kiss and looked shocked to see the man before him.   
  
“Alpha Deucalion.” Derek bowed, as did the twins.   
  
“Such a formal greeting.  Is that any way to greet the man that introduced you to loving a man?” Deucalion smirked, pulling Derek in a kiss before moving aside and pushing him to his nude and muscle bound slave beside him.  “And you remember Ennis.” Deucalion smiled.  Derek kissed Ennis before pulling back.   
  
“Of course.  It’s hard to forget your first.”   
  
“A pleasure as always, sir.” Ennis smiled.   
  
“I see you’ve picked a fine young mate.” Deucalion looked Stiles up and down.   
  
“Alpha sir.” Stiles bowed.   
  
“You know Ennis and I used to fuck Derek.  It amuses me that he ever became as dominate as he is with you.  He did so enjoy it when we’d fuck him together.” Stiles’ eyes went wide looking at Ennis’ cock and marveling at that going into Derek.   
  
“That was a long…”   
  
“Not so long.” Deucalion smiled.  “I always assumed it’d be you sitting naked beside your master, not you in the robes with a slave beside you.” Deucalion shrugged.  “A pleasure to be wrong, have you fucked him yet?” He looked at Stiles.   
  
“Yeah of course…” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Oh no, I’m sorry, I meant have you fucked Derek yet.  He does so enjoy a large cock in his ass.”   
  
“No sir.” Stiles held perfectly still.  “I have not had the pleasure.  I live to serve at my Master’s pleasure.”   
  
“A very good answer.” Deucalion smiled.  “Now did I hear that you can suck your own cock?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“I very much desire to see that…” Deucalion leered.   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles nodded, looking to Derek.   
  
“We’ll move to the display area then.” Derek gestured to the doors at the side of the room.   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Tail sirs?” Chris came by with a platter full of large dildos that ended in dog tails.   
  
“Christopher… always such a pleasure.” Deucalion became radiant with joy.   
  
“Deucalion, sir.” Chris nodded.   
  
“You know I had his father once…” Deucalion looked at Stiles.  “Gave him a choice… stay my bitch or sell his son to the packs for peace.  Christopher here was only nineteen when his father took his clothes and spread his legs for us.” He took a tail and lubed it up off the tray and shoved it up Ennis’ ass.  “You were such a tight virgin then Christopher.” Deucalion lubed up a second tail and thrust it into Chris.   
  
“Yes sir.  Thank you sir.” Chris simply nodded.   
  
“It seems a shame to leave you out…” Deucalion selected a third tail and thrust it into Derek’s ass, causing him to blush and gasp, but Stiles’ cock got extremely hard, a fact that was lost on no one.   
  
“Thank you… sir.” Derek moaned out.   
  
“Seems your slave likes the look of you with something in your ass.  Enjoy this boy.” Deucalion smiled. “Something to think about while you are put on display.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles nodded as he went to Derek who held out his hand and was walked on through the doors to a velvet bed in the middle of a very well lit room.  Stiles wondered if they were just going to have him perform here, when Derek laid him down, his head to the seats.  He raised an eye brow but Derek shook his head and Stiles calmed down.  Till his ass was lifted and Derek ate him out fingering him to test how slick he was before moving Stiles so that he was in his own mouth.  Stiles took a hold of his hips and began to fuck his own throat, glancing up and noticing the people filing in.  He got a little distracted as straps were added and he suddenly couldn’t move from sucking his cock.   
  
What was going on?  He frowned around his cock and gasped as a very large dildo was placed at his hole.   
  
“And now… to open this slave to the pack.  My son shall start the fucking machine and milk his slave.” Talia spoke to applauds as Derek hit a switch and with lightning speed the dildo came to life and began to fuck along the metal rod in its heart into Stiles, he whimpered around his cock, sending ripples of pleasure through his body as was fucked and blown all at once.   
  
And then he noticed Derek take his robe off and come around and jerking his cock.  He was about to ask what was going on when Derek came across his face, coating him in cum.  Oh fuck… Stiles came.  Shooting his own load into his mouth and shivering around the dildo in his ass.   
  
“I welcome all here to enjoy the show, and if you feel the need, to paint my slave in your seed.”   
  
He could not mean that…. Stiles’ eyes went wide as one by one slaves and masters came up and jerked off in front of him, not all of them, but enough, that he was dripping in cum.  But on and on the fucking machine rode his ass.  And as Stiles lost consciousness, it was the hum of the motor that lulled him to sleep late in the evening.  His balls drained, his ass full, and his body soaked in the seed of the wolves and men his life now belonged to.  And truth be told, he had never felt more alive than he did in that moment.   
  
He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in a commissioned piece, please contact me @ Notsalony.tumblr.com for more information.


End file.
